Grace
by Skyress1
Summary: A nearly full grown owlet is taken away from her home, to be trained into a fierce soldier. Meanwhile, the undead Kludd is ruling the Pure kingdom. What if this changes? This is my first attempt at a Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole story and I haven't read the books, just watched the movie... once... the genre will be chosen later..
1. The Pure

**Chapter one**

**The Pure**

A firey-feathered owl stared into the darkness. His head was covered by a metal mask, his claws were enclosed with a pair of iron claws that could kill a human instantly. He was a Pure Owl. He was a leader. He was Metal-Beak, the new metal beak. As he stared into the darkness of the throne room a memory rushed through him.

_Flashback_

_Owls fighting in scorching fire. Trees burning wildly. The screeches of scared, burned and hurt owls echoed through his earholes. He fought his hardest, his best. He wanted to show that he belonged. That he was a Pure owl. His reddish-orange eyes sensed some movement. An owl that he knew very well closed up on him. "Don't do it Kludd, just return to our team and all will be forgiven," the voice said. He shook his head. "No I am one of the Pure ones now!" he replied fiercely, denying all of his past, his family. The fight started._

_Kludd tackled his brother first, but Soren was faster. He cursed his brother. Why was his brother always the better one at everything? Kludd hated his brother right now. He punched Soren with his wings, but it was no use. Soren wasn't giving up and the Pure ones were loosing. No wasn't the time to give up. If Kludd had learned something from his Pure brothers, it was not to give up and use anger as your ally, but that wasn't the main thing, not giving up was. He used all his strength to hit Soren but then... he realised that something pushed him. He felt his feathers burning. Suddenly he couldn't fly anymore. He fell into the greedy flames, the darkness enclosing him..._

_End of Flashback_

The masked owl blinked and then opened his eyes to the reality. He had almost died a month ago, but somehow survived and then returned to the Pure ones who managed, not to win, but atleast keep their kingdom. He was now their ruler and he wanted revenge.

Elsewhere

An owlet was flying over the feilds and trees. For an owlet, she was an exceptional flyer and was almost as good as her parents. She was passing to humming birds, who were flying over the flowers as she sighed. Her home was great and she had a loving family, but she was missing something. Friendship. She had met no other owlets. Not ever. She lived here only with her parents and had no brother she could mention. She had been told what had happened and why she ended up here, but that didn't make her any happier. It tore her heart everytime she thought about it.

The golden owlet landed with grace on the top of a beautiful oak. She stepped inside the housing part seeing her mother and father waving at her. "Mornin' sweetheart," they both greeted her.

"Mornin' ma, mornin' pa," she greeted back. They smiled and went back to their newspapers. Her parents got their reading skill as kids and soon realised it might be neccessary in their life. They were right. "Grace, your breakfast is on the table," her mother told her daughter softly. The golden owlet smiled and walked across the house. She gulped down the mouse and licked her beak. "Yum!" she said. Her father and mother chuckled and then started whispering something to each other, in a concerned tone. "Grace, darling, ma and I need to tell you something," her father announced. He didn't look too happy. "Father, is something wrong, did I do something wrong?" Grace asked.

"I know it is your birthday today, your fifteenth, but we need to move out, starting tommorow," her father quickly explained. Grace was shocked. She had lived here almost her whole life. Why would they move now? "Your mother had been patrolling the rea last night and she saw some strangers, they seemed to be one of the 'Pure'," her father continued. Grace hated the Pure owls, they were a nasty bunch. "And I had heard of a forest fire, a very strange one too, well more like read about it, but it happened in the wood next to ours!"

The shocked family was silent for a minute but then resumed in speaking. "But surely,. those owls were just passing by," Grace tried to convince her father to let them stay. Her father shook his head. "I don't think so. The Pure ones only 'pass by' if they want to steal some owlets and murder owls," he disagreed. "I know this is hard for us. Particularly for you, Grace, but we can't just stay here and die!"

So that's how it continued. They quickly packed up and as the sun rose, the owlet fell asleep for her last time here. But before she looked at her beloved valley, which was so long undisturbed.

Little did she know that a red owl had been watching her all night, seeing her potential. _This one is bound to please the king and queen! _it thought with a menancing smile. It was Jatt... or maybe Jutt...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I know it ain't much of a begining, but give this story a chance... please!**


	2. Soldier or Servant

Grace was awoken to a sound of rustling feathers. A creepy looking owl stood infront of her. She wanted to scream for help, as she realised who this owl was, but the owl closed her beak, before she could utter a sound. By the time she was free to call for help, it was too late. The owl was carrying her with his talons, way back to the Pures' land -St Aegolius. She picked up her courage and screeched at the owl, hoping the owl would drop her. But the Jatt just carried on, ignoring the owlets' screeching.

Two hours later, Grace had given up and was completely mute. Suddenly she saw a gray owl that looked almost like her captor. "Hey Jatt, what mute you got there?" The gray owl asked, in a mocking tone. Jatt glared angrily at him. "Five minutes ago she was louder than any owlet you or I have ever carried, Jutt, so shut you beak!" Jatt replied. Suddenly Grace realised who they were. They were the ones who had once captured Kludd and Soren, the two well known owls. Gracfe was shocked. This shock quickly disappeared and changed into pity as she realised what Jutt was carrying. A fawn coloured owl, roughly her age and size was held in his claws, as the frightened creature looked down at the ground that was sso far off. "You know Jutt, your owlet isn't much louder than mine is now," Jatt pointed out, interupting Grace's thoughts. She listened to their conversation to try and get some news. Unfortunately, they only spoke about useless themes, like who looked more ugly and which ones' owlet was going to be stronger.

She was finally there. The place looked frightening. No, more than that. Grace gulped. At any other time, this place would seem interesting to her, but being stolen from her family, this place creeped her out. Jatt dropped her and then landed on to the ledge. He pushed her inside the cave that stood there. It was the throne room. A bunch of other owlets, followed, to scared to speak, their big eyes reflecting their sadness and shock. Grace felt sorry for them. Suddenly a voice called out. "Welcome to St Aegolius, the home of the Pure," A white owl spoke. Nyra. "We have came to help you, to take you home, after your parents have left you," the owl lied. Grace didn't believe a single word of it, not that she should have. "You will all be taken care of and you will have the chance to learn to fly if you are fortunate enough." Whilst some may have considered this as a tempting offer, Grace didn't. She could already fly. "Some of you might even have the luck and be the new kings soldier," Nyra exclaimed. The crowed grew excited. They all wanted to know who the new king was and most of them wanted to know his weakness.

Nyra started picking who the servants will be and who the soldiers will be. She stopped as she got to Grace. "So what is your choice owlet? Do you want to become a soldier? I heard you can fly, that is an excellent skill to posses," Nyra said. Grace shook her head nervously. "Fine then, have it you way," Nyra replied. Suddenly the king interupted. "Owlet, I do not think you have a choice, as you can fly, you will join the soldiers!" This struck both Nyra and Grace. "Ohdon't be so shocked, I just choice what is right for her," the king added with an smile, covered by his mask. Grace gulped. Nyra just casually carried on, like if nothing happened, picking the owlets that were fit enough to join the army.

After that the owlets chosen for soldier work followed a huge greyish black owl, who was not Jutt by the way. "You will be waking up shortly, so I would advise you to get some sleep," he said sternly to the young owls. They just nodded and went to their bunk. The bunks were hard and uncomfortable, but Grace could do nothing about it.

Meanwhile

Kludd was trying to catch some sleep as he thought over the latest events in his head. _Why did I spare that owlet it's life?_ he thought. _Why did I not just let her endure the misery of being a slave, it would be so much more enjoyable! _

He didn't like sparing owls' lives. It made him look soft, he didn't like being a softie. His own father mostly praised his brother, for which he hated him and most other owls. He wanted vengence, but not this. Well he already chose, so atleast the owlet is going to hate him. It was not like the owlet took it as a favour. He almost felt better. Then something came to his head. An idea, an idea that will scare the owlets, that would help him feel much happier.


	3. A Fight With The King

**Chapter 3**

**A fight with the king**

It had been a month since Grace was taken away from her home and thrown into the soldier group. She loathed the thought of fighting for the Pure ones, but she had no other choice. She had just passed the test, though in her own way. She could still remember the tiny, scared blue bird that she caught and how strangely she caught him. Not as ruthlessly as the others would have, but in her wings. This unfortunately made her landing a bit more painful, but it was worth it. Everyowl thought of her as being to much of a softie afterwards, but she proved she was more skilled at flying than those brutal owls that were in this race. She had caught the bird though, so she had passed as well.

Now she was in a large hall were a tournament was held. Although she hated seeing blood, she still had to fight. She had seen the fights that others were having, which made her gulp. Now it was her turn. A huge brute of an owl stood before her, with claws as sharp as knives, capable of tearing her to peices. _I better watch out for those,_ she thought. The owl quickly struck her, but she dodged it's move and most of it's other strikes. She used one of his strikes to attack him and so when he dived down to attack her she struck out her claws and scratched his face. She didn't attack him as single time afterwards, but was capable of dodging his attacks, tiring the huge owl in half an hours time. The giant dropped, leaving Grace as the winner. The owls thagt had just been watching, stared at her in awe, not understanding how she could win.

Unfortunately, her victory was short-lived. A flame coloured barn owl with a medtal mask covering his face came in to the battlefeild. It was the king, Metalbeak. "So I see that you one, owlet," he said in a vicious tone, "a gentle owlet that hardly attacked her opponent has one, well now I've seen everything!" Instead of bowing her head, Grace glared at the king, much to everyowls' surprise. "I see you aren't afraid and I see you can fight, though a bit odly," the king continued. "I have decided to battle the winner of this tournament and apparently that's you!" Grace gulped, making the king smile. "This will be fun!" he said laughing. The others laughed as well.

The king flew into the air as high as possible. "I do not suppose you can beat me anyway," the king said, "so I'll make it more equal and I will fight without a mask and withought iron claws!" With that said he slowly took of his iron claws, to reveal the more natural, shorter owl claws. Everyowl stared at the king. They had been wondering who their king was and what was he hiding. The most shocked owl was Grace. The kings head was reddish-orange and his face was a creamy white. There was one barn owl in history that had this face. Kludd. "But, but... you were meant t...to b...be dead," Grace said. Kludd smiled evily. "You naive young owlet, did you really think a small fire could defeat me! You weren't even in the battle, so you know nothing!" Kludd said. "Let's see if you can last in the air for longer than a minute, without me defeating you!"

Grace picked up her courage and flew up, as high as she could go. Kludd attacked her with his claws. Furious, he descovered that the owlet dodged his attack. Grace didn't even attempt to attack him. She felt that that would have been a terrible mistake to do so. The king attacked again. This time he tried to hit her with his wings, but she dodged again. This made him even more angry. "You do have a temper problem, Kludd," she mocked him. Two adult owls stared at her openbeaked. "How dare you tell me that I have a problem!" Kludd shouted, preparing for a stoop. He swooped down and tried to grabb Grace, but she just flew over to the side, smilling. "Wonder how much you hate me now, Kludd, as much as you were jealous of Soren?" she asked with a laugh. He growled and attacked her again.

After an hour, Grace felt her wings getting heavy. Kludd however felt nothing more than rage. "After I beat you, you'll recieve a punishment and the worst one I can find you!" Kludd said. "To show you that you should never mock me!" Grace felt like laughing. She dodged yet another of his moves. Suddenly she felt a tight grip. It was Kludds claws. She almost felt like if they were going to peirce her wings. His claws began to dig deeper. She had no choice but to attack. "Guess I have no choice, shame," she said. She bent her neck slightly and used her beak to bite into Kludds leg. He screeched in pain and let go of her in mid air. She quickly opened her wings and began flying again. She saw that Kludds leg was bleeding badly, so she slowly neared him. As she did so Kludd snapped at her. All of the audience left half an hour ago, so they didn't see what happened. Grace decided for escape. She flapped her wings, using all her left over strength and began to rise to the ceiling. There was a tiny hole in the ceiling, just big enough for her to escape.

Kludd noticed that she was escaping. He silently followed her, unoticed. Just as she was about to squeeze through that hole, Kludd clawed her legs so thet started bleeding and then as owlet dropped down a little with the pain, he grabbed her again. She screeched in pain. "This will surely show you not to escape!" the king said. Grace was feeling scared, angry and hurt at the same time. As she tried to escape the king just dugg his claws deeper into her wings, this time making sure he peirced through them. Grace cried out in pain. Suddenly, Kludds' expression changed and he no longer felt victorious. This cry tore through him, making him feel the pain she felt. Seeing the bloodied and torn owlet, made him gulp. He slowly lowered to the ground and then let go of the owlet. She panted and screeched, trying to flap her wings. She realised that her wings couldn't enable her to fly anymore. She tried to stand up, but she fell as soon as she got onto her feet.

She wonder why Kludd hadn't killed her yet. Surely, he wouldn't let traitors live on. The owl already had his mask and metal claws back on. "Wonder, why I picked you to be a soldier," he muttered," stupid thing to do!" She nodded her head weakly, in agreement. Kludd slowly limped to her, which made her realise that his wounds were deep as well. She felt sorry for him, but why? "Do you wonder why I haven't killed you?" he asked. She nodded. "To tell the truth, I don't know either," he replied with a sigh. "We can have a deal. You stay loyal and I won't issue you a punishment. For now," he offered. "You know well that you cannot escape." She nodded. "Fine," she muttered weakly. Kludd helped her up and lead her to her dorm. "Though don't expect me to spare you or help you next time!" Grace smiled and lay down in her nest. Kludd disappeared into the darkness.

"So how was the fight? I bet a weakling like you didn't stand a chance against Metalbeak!" a girl that shared the dorm with her asked. Grace shook her head. "You're right, I managed to hit nhim once, but it did nothing really," Grace replied. She sighed. Now she was stuck here for ever.

Meanwhile

Kludd was in his nest. Why hadn't he killed her? She was a traitor afterall. Never mind that. He heard that some non-Pure owls were flying over the area the other day. He should prepare the soldiers for a fight. Now however, he should get some sleep.

_Dream_

_Kludd was walking down the hallways inside the caves. Suddenly he spotted light. In the bright light a figure stood. Well an owl if we are being precise. As he neared the owl he saw she had golden feathers and big, beautiful, blue eyes. "Hello-o, Kludd," she greeted him with a sugary tone. He felt dazed and ... mushy? "Do you remember me?" the owl asked, so softly. He shook his head. "I am grace, the owl that spared you, the owl that you spared, the owl that died because of you!" she said her voice sounding harsh and angry now. He looked at her in confusion. "I... I didn't kill you," he replied. Grace shook her head. "A day after our fight, you and I went into battle, but you let me die, you let me fall to my doom! The owl pierced me because YOU didn't come and help, you had to fight Soren!" Grace said in a voice that creeped him out. "And for that you must die!" Kludd screamed in pain as the owl troe through his chest with one of her claws._

_He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "Why did you do that?" he asked the golden owl. She gave him a smile and then kissed him. "So we can be together, Kludd," she said in a honeyed voice. His eyes filled with fear. "Noooo!" Kludd screamed._

_End of Dream_

"Noooo!" Kludd screamed in terror. Suddenly something crashed and he realised he had been dreaming. He blinked twice and then looked around. "Phew!" he sighed in relief. He thought about the battle oncoming, but then fell asleep as he did so. This time he had no dreams.

Back with Grace

Grace was trying to fall asleep but she just couldn't manage it. At first it was because of the pain in her legs and wings, but then it turned into thoughts. Thoughts that didn't let her fall asleep. Questions unanswered and fears that stayed intact.

**I know it's not much of a good chapter, but please review, even if they weren't positive reviews... please... **

**It'll make me update it a little more often...**


	4. The Battle

**The Battle**

Kludd looked to his left and then right. 30 owls were at his side, prepared to defeat the Gaurdians. One of them gulped as she looked at the large group of owls that were nearing them. Obviously it was Grace. Kludd flew up to her, his mask on his face and his metal claws on his feet. "The Pure do not accept cowards, brush that fear off owlet, now's your chance to become famous, all you have to do is... STOP BEING A COWARD!" he shouted at her. She flinched , but then resumed in flapping her wings.

The Gaurdian owls were here. Two new warrior, two red feathered owls attacked first. They attacked two small sooty owls and made a quick job of killing them. This allarmed the Gaurdians as they started hurling onto the Pure owls and started attacking them. Soren took on Kludd. the two started fight feircely. Suddenly, Soren realised he was battling against his brother. "Kludd?!" Soren gasped. Kludd smirked. "Did you think I was dead?" he asked laughing evily. Soren flinched. He thought his brother had died, but this evil laughed he was alive and as Pure as ever!

Meanwhile, a massive chocolate brown owl had took on Grace. She tried to avoid his swipes, but she only just managed it. Seeing how strong the owl was, she didn't even think about counterattacking. "Guess the Pure have a coward, what are you an owlet?!" the owl mocked her with his male voice. This made her angry. "For your information, I am an owlet!" Grace retorted. "I see you're an adult, but I don't know your name." The owl smiled. "An enemy chatting to an enemy, now I've seen everything!" he said. "Fine, my name's Bravewing! And yours, owlet?"

"The name's Grace," she replied. Suddenly an owl shouted at her. "Soldier you're meant to fight no chat!" the owl shouted. She obeyed the owl's command. She treid do claw at Bravewing, but he counter attacked, sending her falling. She regained her balance and started flying back. Bravewing started pecking at her, wounding her badly. She cried out in pain. Sonn she decided to use her first strategy and went back to dodging attacks and not attacking.

Her opponent seemed to have a lot of stamina. Even after half the owls in the battlefield had fallen, the two still were battling. He was a real proffesional. "And they say you were the best trainee!" Bravewing continued to mock Grace, who was hurt now, both spiritually and physically. Bravewing shoved her to the side. In the tiny amount of time he had free, he let out a strange noise, that sounded like a songbird's. Grace managed to fly back, but little did she know that this whistle meant more than met the ear.

Kludd was battling Soren and was begining to tire out. Soren heard his panting and he chuckled. "Tired?" he asked his brother mockingly. Kludd growled. "Not really!" he snapped. Suddenly, he saw something odd. There were two owls flying up to a golden-feathered owlet. The owlet didn't seem to notice. It was Grace! She was fighting a bulky, strong, chocolate feathered owl. _Let her die, not going to do much harm, _hen thought to himself. He looked at the falling owls. half of them were Pure owls, which meant they only had half the owls they had before. If anyone asked, it was because he didn't want to loose a soldier that was a good flier so fast!

He quickly flew behind one of the owls and pierced throught the owl's back. The he took on the second owl. It screeched and flapped his wings at him, but with no avail. Kludd grabbed the owl's wing and shook it hard, making it break and then he sent the owl falling down. It let out a cry and then fell onto the ground where it lay motionless. Kludd smiled victoriously and then went back to fighting the half amused half shocked Soren. "You had to kill them?!" he asked furious. "You're the same monster like the others." Kludd smirked. Then Soren's expression changed from angry to amused. He started sing, even if it was a fail. "Kludd and owlet on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This made Kludd furious. "I hate Grace, not love... and I never will!"

"Aw... you even remember her name... how sweet!" Soren mocked. "Just remember ... never say never," he whispered those last few words. Kludd kicked at his brother. "Get out of the Pure's territory, before I kill the rest of you, you too Soren." Soren looked at his enraged brother. "I won't hesitate to kill anyone, I am metal beak and I will even try and kill you, brother!" 15 shocked gaurdian owls froze in midair as they heard him. They were surprised that Kludd survived and his words were creeping them out. They all bolted away.

Well, not all of them. Bravewing was fighting Grace, yes still fighting her. Bravewing seemed tired out and he had a wound below his eye and on his wing. The most creepiest one was the wound that was in the shape of a star. It was on his chest and blood oozed from it. Grace had also her own wound, most weren't deep, but she was bloodied and some of her feathers were torn out. She didn't look as if she would last much longer. Kludd regretted that he appointed her as a warrior, she would surely loose. Bravewing attacked her again, scratching at her and kicking her. Then he grabbed her by her wings and started tearing at them, whilst the owlet screeched in pain.

Suddenly, a fire lit up. _Not again! _thought Kludd miserably. He saw that his soldier were watching the fight as well, amused, by the owls attempts at attacking bravewing. Then it clicked! The gaurdians had set fire to this forest to burn any owls that went to close. They were waiting a couple of meters from Grace's fight, watching. Kludd was sickened. _And they called themselves the good ones!_ he thought. He saw that Grace was losing. Something tugged at his heart. "Wait," he muttered to himself.

Grace was out of energy. Slowly she was being beaten to her limits, slowly she was giving up. Then she started falling into the fire. Bravewing flew off, laughing. Kludd waqtched her falling into the flames, remembering the day when he fell too. This time, the victim was too wounded to survive. He commanded his soldiers to leave. They didn't argue. As they did so, Kludd lunged into the fire and pulled Grace out. He then flew to a rock that was out of harm's way and lay the owl on the rock. The owl lay there unconcious, barely breathing. He gave her on last look and flew off, back to his kingdom.

_An hour later, with Grace..._

Grace started coughing. She woke up and stood up and looked at the flames that raged nearby. She thought she would have been dead, but someone saved her... who? It couldn't been Kludd... he wouldn't save a soldier's life. she looked at her wings. They were slightly torn, but not broken. She slowly flew up, into the air. They she flew in the direction of the Pure ones. She said she would be loyal and then it was the Gaurdians that nearly killed her, that wasn't an option anymore, she would have to stay with the Pure ones. Her wings were throbbing, but she still flew on.

_With Kludd..._

Kludd didn't expect that Grace would return, nor did he really want her too. Or did he? He was disturbed from his thoughts , when an owl came crashing in. She landed with a thud. "Huh?!" He walked up to the owl. Just an owlet. It was Grace! "Sorry I came late... I just had a little bit of trouble, but someone helped me," she apologised. He tried to mask his look with a question. "Who?" he asked. She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know."

"Does that owl know that he/she shouldn't help other owls, especially if they are enemies!" he asked. That owl did know, but Kludd tried to not show anything."Well atleast you have another soldier that didn't die!" She answered back. "Oops sorry master... i didn't mean to-," she was going apologise, but then she saw Kludd laughing. "Huh?!"

"Nothing that is meant for you owlet!" he stopped laughing and replied. Grace nodded her head and walked of to her dorm. After that, Kludd chickled for a while and then went back to being serious. "How was the fight?" A voice asked. Kludd turned around to see Nyra. "Um... it went well enough! We fought them off!" he replied quickly.

"I see you aren't angry anymore, i hope that doesn't effect your battling, Metalbeak!" Nyra added. Kludd shook his head. "It takes more than a change in emotion to change the fighting of a Metalbeak!" he replied. _Why would a chuckle change me?!How could a chuckle be that pwerful? _Kludd asked himself. Nyra walked off. Kludd went into his dorm and took of his mask and metal claws. They were starting to get uncomfortable. He fell asleep and as he did so, he realised that his dreams began to change. The dreams of power changed into the dreams that inluded love, hate and attraction, the natural kind.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, not very interesting, but atleast things are warming up! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. Training Trouble

Kludd had recently been... well... rather unfocused. This was not a bad thing. Not for those fighting againts him. He did help train the soldiers, but not with the fury he had before. "You need to practice using your claws, Rivus, or you'll look like a girl when fighting your oponents," Kludd mocked a young soldier. He had told Nyra that he would take over her duties of training for the time being. The class couldn't help but laugh. Not a good thing, when you're meant to be evil. If the laughs were atleast evil, but nope, these were certainly not out of hatred, but out of finding something amusing. When Kludd realised this he went back to being serious.

"When did you come back, weakling?" asked a tough young owl named Brutus, who was just as brutal as his name would suggest, Grace. Even he though, couldn't but laugh at what happened a few seconds ago. "Well I wouldn't want to be left behind, I am one of the Pure, why shouldn't I want to return to where I belong," this was a bit of a lie. She never wanted to be a part of this, but she didn't want to become a traitor. Traitors payed dearly. Brutus took in the answer and then thought about it, for what seemed like hours, but was actually only five minutes. He then glared in his king's direction. Luckily, Kludd noticed nothing, nor suspected nothing.

Grace was doing reasonably well for an owlet that hated battling. She had managed to beat her opponent, who appeared to be Brutus and give him some scratches to remember her by. She smiled at the thought of this scratch being a souvenier and then returned for some extra flight training. She practically taught herself. She decided to try out a stoop, even though owls don't use stoops. She wanted to be a better flier than any owl. She slew up, nice and high, picking up speed. Then she flew straight for a bit, spreading her wings out wide. "What are you doing?" asked Brutus, now in a friendlier tone. She just smiled. Then she lowered down and headed to the ground, head first. "You must be crazy!" he cried out. Kludd turned around, to see Grace, flying straight at him. This crash was inevitable. She managed to get beck to normal flying, but it was still too late to dodge him.

Bang! Kludd's mask fell on the ground. He growled at the owlet. "Oops," she chirped quietly. Kludd managed to stand upright, but was still angry. "What was that!" he shouted. All the other soldiers turned around. All they managed to see was two owls with ruffled and torn feather. "Sorry master, I was just trying to..." Grace started apologising.

"Stop acting like an owlet! You all are soldiers! This behaviour is below you! And if you think of behaving like this, soldier, once more, I will personally tear your feathers out!" he scolded Grace. His wings and head hurt from the impact and it didn't help that there were several other owls watching. "Class dismissed."

Grace was about to walk away, when something stopped her. Not Kludd again! "Not you," he said. She looked in his eyes. "If I am meant to tell you what I need to tell you, you are to stay here. I'll return in an hour, but as you're the one who caused all this," he continued, looking round the slightly messed up room, "it will only be a suitable punishment for doing what you did." She sighed and nodded. Kludd walked out of the room.

Soon Kludd had found some mouse and ate it up. Then he thought about what to say. He had to sound serious and get the message through quite clearly. But this felt much harder than any other time. Why?

After the hour had passed, Kludd was returning. "Long time, no see," Grace said, hoping this might do some good. He just groaned. "Seems the only thing you aren't scared of is greeting owls," he retorted with a sly smile. Bad move? She shrunk back, when she realised that her greeting had no impact. "Well, what to do with an owlet like you," he sighed as he thought of the options. "Battle... no... Prison... you'd escape..."

She looked at him in confusion. "Guess that leaves a punishment job," he concluded. "You'll be one of the owls on guard tonight." She nodded. That was nothing too hard or too easy, suitable for both. "But if you escape, your life will be a nightmare!" he warned her. She shuddered for a while. Kludd let out an evil smile. _This would do, _he thought.


	6. First Friend

**Chapter 6**

**First Friend**

Grace was flying round the area, just looking for enemies. There was noone to be seen for ages, so she decided to land on one of the ledges that ran through the Pure territory. For a while she just turned her head from one side to the other, before she saw movement. She froze. It was noone. Well it was an owl, but not an enemy. Not for the Pure atleast.

Kludd was searching for some food. Some of these days he really wondered why the Pure decided to reside here. He had not found a mouce for some hours now and his gizzard rumbled. He groaned, slightly annoyed and continued flying. Suddenly, he saw an owl. _How could I forget?! _he thought. The stupid owlet was everywhere these days, or almost everywhere, it seemed.

But how could he get rid of it? Kill it? Free it? With and empty stomach, the king decided to fly on. "Why don't you try worms? If you're hungry enough it won't be bad to eat one," a voice said. He turned around confused. The owlet turned her head back in the direction it had faced before. "Besides," she continued in a whisper,"it would seem that there are no rodents here."

"Why would you care? Besides, you're meant to be on duty," Kludd retorted.

"I am on duty and it doesn't mean that if I am your enemy I won't help you, but you don't know that, being metalbeak," Grace said, rather victoriously, which made Kludd feel angry.

"So you think am the bad one here?" Kludd asked angrily,"even though..." and he stopped. It almost slipped. He felt like smacking himself.

"Even if what?" Grace asked fearlessly, "it's not like an owl can change. Especially one that has problems with jealousy!"

"And you are meant to listen to me! Not the other way round!" Now Grace stopped being so brave.

"Okay..."Grace said. "By the way, I haven't sighted anyone for hours, is there a point to this?"

"Not all enemies are dumb," Kludd replied and flew off. Grace just stayed on the ledge she had been on.

"This really won't do. This is an outrage!" Kludd muttered angrily. An owlet that was rude enough to try and oppose him. He grabbed a worm. "And this place is more meant for chiff chaffs not for owls! What were they thinking?!"

He decided to sneak into the territorry of the 'good owls', the 'guardians'. There was bound to be a rodent somewhere. He decided to fly on.

Hourse later, he found a massive meadow that held a massive tree in the middle. Kludd swooped down, finding himself a field mouse. Finally! Proper food! "That's better," he muttered as he ate the mouse quickly. Then he saw a huge owl flying in the sky, just meters from him. And it was not a Pure owl. He was lucky that he did not wear his metal beak outfit. That owl looked like it could kill him with one blow.

The owl swooped down. "What are you doing here?!" the owl asked Kludd, looking in to his eyes. That stare was definetely creepy.

"Braveheart, stop frightning that owl, he must have had a tough day," a femine voice suddenly called out. Kludd and the massive owl turned around to see an adult female owl with the same colour of feathers as the other owl. They both were light gold in colour, one had yellow eyes and the other, the female had blue eyes. They looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, young one," the female greeted him. "My name is Ann, and this is my mate, Braveheart," she introced hersef and the massive owl that still did not seem to trust him. "Sorry if we frightened you. Braveheart stopped trusting owls."

Kludd looked at them in confusion. "H... hello Ann and Braveheart,"he greeted back. "I was just getting some food, sorry for tresspassing."

"No worries dear," Ann said," we have more than enough rodents here. And not many owls live here, just me, Braveheart and..." her voice failed her. "Nevermind that now, you go and hunt, you look rather hungry." Kludd thanked her and got along with hunting those pesty mice.

It appeared he had luck when he caught the first one. The other ones were both strong and fast. Mostly, he could not catch them. When he did managed that, he had to fight them. But their tender flesh, full of taste was worthy of that. They did non even give up when Kludd dropped them from an altitude of atleast thirty meters. Which could only be described as 'weird'. And that was meant scientifically.

With a full stomach and a lovely taste that seem to stay in his beak, Kludd left, to return to his kingdom. Luckily, the golden owls had not seen him, so they did not ask him any question. And the less questions owls asked, the better.

Grace was still there when Kludd came back. She was just pecking at an earthworm, when Kludd came back. She heard him flap his wings, so she turned around. He seemed to be full and happy. From when was a metalbeak so cheerful. "I hope you didn't tresspass," Grace muttered.

"What do you care, owlet?!" he asked fiercely.

"You better not have stolen from my parents' land, Kludd, or I'll fight you!" she warned him. For a while he looked shocked, but then he smirked.

"An owlet like you!" he mocked her, laughing. She glared at him.

"Doesn't mean that if you let me live, I am weaker. I could have killed you several times and you know that!" she screeched at him. That was true. She could have killed him when they battled several days ago. But, she too had a chance to die.

"I don't even know where your parents live," he defended himself.

"In a big meadow with a tree in the middle," Grace described. Kludd gulped. Not good. But then what could Grace do to kill him. Then again, there were loads of ways. _What if she managed to tell her father, I'd be in a million pieces!_ he thought. Or he could just change theme.

"Still no enemies?" he asked, trying to change theme. Grace shook her head. "Then you can go now," he finally said. Grace flew off to her dorm.

She had a feeling that Kludd had gone to her parents' field. However, she let the feeling go as she grew tired. Soon she was asleep, swallowed by a dream.

_Dream.._

_She was free. She was flying to her field. Her parents flew right up to her, their eyes sparkling with joy. "We missed you SO much!" they cried. They hugged her, tears flowing from their eyes. She smiled. "Don't worry, I am back," she reassured them. _

_Suddenly, something swooped down from the air. An owl with a metal mask and metal claws, flew behind Grace's father. "Watch out dad!" she warned him. She was too late. The owl pierced her father's neck and then let the massive golden owl fall. "No!" Grace and her mother both cried out. _

_"You really did think that I would let you escape, owlet?!" the owl asked with a suspicious grin. It was Kludd. He had found her! _

_Grace's mother had come to protect her. She clawed at Kludd, pecking at his wings, trying to bloody him. Grace fought too, but Kludd seem to concentrate only on killing her family. He tore off some flesh and feathers from Grace's mother's wings. She cried out in pain and bit his leg. But the metal claws had protected them as well, so instead of paining him, she injured herself. Grace meanwhile tried to bite Kludd's neck, but he pushed her aside. He the grabbed Grace's mother and flew high into the sky. Then he started digging his claws deep into her mum's flesh, deep enough to inflict i=enough pain to paralize her. Then he dropped her, letting her fall on to the ground. Grace heard a sickening crunch of her mother's bones and cried out. She couldn't do anything._

_Kludd let out a malevolent grin and grabbed. "Let go off me!" she cried. He grinned even more, continuin to hold her. He held her, whilst taking her to the Pure territory. He landed and dropped her. She landed on the floor, just to be tugged at her feathers._

_Using violence, Kludd managed to get jer in her dorm. She suddnly felt something touch her neck and some strange energy flowing through. "What..." she murmured. She felt someone's wings wrap round her._

_"Now your mine," she heard a voice in her ear holes. She looked around to see Kludd. "Guess you can't escape now can you? You mine now, no escape, no fighting back. All I needed to do is take away everything you had. Including hope!" he continued, looking in to her eyes. She let out a screech. Not knowing that she was not just screaming in her dream._

_End of dream..._

Grace let out a frightened screech, waking up another owl. "Are you daft!" the owl said angrily. "Some of us are tryinmg to sleep, you know!" it said. The owl was called Blaze. Blaze didn't like being a soldier any more than Grace did, but like she, Blaze could not d anything about it.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream," Grace apologized.

"That happens, maybe you should try and not think about the fact that your parents aren't with you," Blaze said, "You are thinking about that, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Guess you are right."

"Friends?" Blaze asked, with a friendly smile.

Friends, " agreed Grace, returning the smile.

"Goodnight friend," Blaze said.

"Goodnight friend," Grace said back. And with that they both closed their eyes.

**It looks like Grace has finally got a friend. I hope you found this chapter interesting. Please review and let's hope that a new friend could solve her nightmare problem and that Grace's nightmare won't repeat. I know I said it was a dream, but Grace didn't know it was a nightmare, till the bad guy in the nightmare showed up.**

**...To Be Continued...**

**P.S - Sorry that I turned Kludd evil in this chapter for those who think that Kludd is not that evil...**


	7. Neat Training Trick

**Chapter 7**

**Neat Training Trick**

Grace woke up and looked at her surroundings. She was still there. She was still near that no good Kludd. "So how was your second attempt to fall asleep?" Blaze asked, with a friendly smile.

"It could have been better, but who am _I _to moan," Grace replied, sighing.

"Sometimes I feel that you are trying to hide something," Blaze continued. "From me."

It had been a month since they had become friends and it seemed to Grace as if she never was going to be free. Plus, she had weird nightmares and even dreams were weird. And they seemed to be centred on one thing. Grace looked at the ground, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"It's those dreams... their so similar, so creepy, so odd," Grace replied. "As if they were actually a message. An odd message."

"Well you know what's good for weird dreams?" Blaze asked. Grace shook her head. _What?_

"Having breakfast and then sparring lessons!" Blaze answered. Grace smiled.

"Don't ever change," she said and wandered off, outside to catch some breakfast. With her luck it would mainly consist of insects... again!

Blaze followed, managing to catch a very scrawny bat. "Jeez these bats really seem to like going on diets," Blaze joked. She ate it up and went to watch Grace's hunt.

She managed to find a group of under-weight mice. They were mainly skin and bones, but they would do. Grace began chasing them, but singe the cliffs were to sharp-edged and odd-shaped she decided to walk rather than fly. Fortune was on her side. One of the mice was injured already, which slowed it down, making catching it a simple task. She caught it with her beak successful and then swallowed it whole.

"Yum!" She said. She looked around to see Blaze giggling at her. "Hey! What's so funny?!" she asked.

"I just never seen an owl that would _try_ to chase mice whilst walking!" Blaze replied. Grace glared at her. "Well... I er... got to go!"

And Blaze flew from the ledge at the speed of light, trying to escape from Grace. But Grace was too fast. She was already on to her tail. "Aaaahh!" Blaze screeched. "Stop! Sorry, can you please stop chasing me?! Please! Stop!"

Suddenly Grace disappeared. Blaze stopped in mid air and looked around. No one was there. The suddenly a figure appeared behind her. Something had touched her neck. Something like... a feather! "Hey that tickles!" Blaze cried whilst laughing. "Please stop, I surrender!"

"Yes and that makes it 2 to 1 for me, I win!" A familiar voice sounded behind her.

Blaze turned around to see Grace trying to hold back laughter.

"Wait. So that was you?" Blaze asked. Grace nodded quickly. "Since when do you use feathers and tickle people to their deaths? Since when did any owl do that?"

"Since the dawn of pranks and annoying your friend time," Grace answered simply. "Besides... you deserved it!"

"We'll see who will win this war in training," Blaze huffed and flew off. That was not good. When it came to fights, Blaze was better than Grace.

Kludd was walking up and down the training hall. "This is not going to work. They are all just a bunch of lousy trouble makers. If only Nyra was here. That would teach them to behave!" Kludd muttered sighing. No-one dared even question Nyra, let alone disobey her orders.

Even though he was the ruler, she was the one who could silence any owl. Ironic much? Yeah... He just hoped that today they will do as they are told.

Ever since Nyra went along with a dozen of his soldiers to capture the territory of any owl who was too close to theirs, he alone was able to train those owlets. Blaze and Grace had gone up a level in fighting maybe, but down a level in obedience. Demon was the only one who obeyed him perfectly well.

She was teh best in the class and could take out any of the male soldiers in the class. Cripplefeathers was only slightly behind in his combat skills and Dustwing, although obedient, was weak at flying. This was not going well. All the able bodied skilled soldier that he had trained were now with Nyra and Demon was only here to be the 'role model' for the rest of the owls.

Kludd finally saw the five owls come in. Demon came first as always, standing as still as statue with an arrogant glare on her coal black face.

Dustwing came second, creeped out of Demon's glare, and decided to be as far away from that owl tyrant as possible. He knew that if he annoyed her just slightly, she could even scratch his eyes out. Better to be safe than sorry. Demon's glare changed into a sly-happy expression, which looked maybe even creepier than her glare.

Cripplefeathers walked up to a corner and looked around with his head low. He was called Cripple feathers for his bent and broken feathers on his back and the fact that he mostly hunched. He had an unpleasent reputation, but luckily he kept mainly to himself. He also had one eye red and the other a silvery-white colour.

Blaze and Grace came last, slowly entering. Even they kept far away from Demon, but not as far away as the others. Blaze was a brown and fawn coloured owlet with a rather pleseant character, at least compared to the other owls that is. She was not that obedient, but was a good fighter, almost as good as Demon, to the coal-black owl's dislike. Demon hated anyone who dared to challenge her.

Grace was and owl that had very limited obedience and constantly got into trouble. If it had no been for her flying skills, she would have been perfectly expendable. But that would not free her. Practically it would mean the life of a slave, Kludd thought.

"Okay, today you are going to fight _against _each other in teams," Kludd said. "I am talking mainly to those of you who are anything like Blaze and Grace... are you two even listening?!"

The two smiled. "Sure! I bugsy having Grace and Dustwing in my team!" Blaze said hyperactively.

"Great," Kludd muttered under his breath sarcastically. "Which leaves Cripplefeathers and Demon two be in a team."

"You start... now!" Kludd commanded. The five quickly jumped into their positions.

"So Grace you take on Cripplefeathers, I and Dust over here, take care of Little miss Demon!" Blaze exclaimed grinning.

"Y... you want t...to take on her?! You crazy!" Dust complained. "She'll mince you before you so much as scratch her."

Blaze chuckled. "I never said I'd do it alone, you will be the bait!" Dust's eyes widened to the size of two massive saucers.

"Y... you're c... crazy!" Dust cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll stop her before she can do you any harm. And if I fail, just give her _the_ look," Blaze added. Grace laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dust asked.

"Demon is a girl. Or not?" Dust nodded. "And most girls like boys." Dust nodded again. "And if you..." before Grace could finish her sentence Dust pecked her.

"N O... NOT GONNA DO THAT... she may be a girl, but she behaves like a monster! She is a monster!" Dust cried out. "You say anything similar and I will tear you to pieces!" That threat sounded so real that Grace and Blaze thought, for a second at least, that Dust could actually kill them. But then they laughed at the thought.

"Okay, now let's go before they kill us," Grace said. She flew up into the air, as fast as she could and then flew straight on.

Meanwhile Dust tried to look as if he was not a part of the team. Blaze was trying to hide somewhere and wait for the perfect time to strike.

Cripplefeathers, or Cripple decided to attack Grace. He spread his claws out and started attacking her. Grace managed to dodge every single of his moves, making him furious. "I'll tear you to pieces!" he screeched angrily.

"No you won't," Grace retorted calmly.

Grace slapped her opponent across the face with one of her wings. "That's just to prove that you won't tear me up into pieces!"

"Hey! That hurt!" Cripple complained.

"It's meant to hurt you imbecile!" Demon shouted at hum, whilst charging at Dust.

Dust meanwhile tried to look casual. Then as Demon came closer, he flashed a smile. But not a friendly type. That type that usually get's owls mates and us humans to have a crush on each other. The prefect smile.

This was enough to shock Demon. She stopped abruptly. "Why are you smiling?! Are you nuts?!" she asked. She felt creeped out. "Well am going to fight you anyway!"

Dust's eyes went wide. But before Demon could inflict even the most minor damage she was shoved to the side by Blaze. "Just long enough to get here, Dust. That went great!" she celebrated. But as Demon came back, she was not so sure about that.

"I will teach you not to trick me, Blaze and it will be the last lesson ever!" Demon said with the creepiest laugh so far.

She started clawing at Blaze furiously, slamming into her and pecking her to the blood. There was no escape for Blaze. And Cripple was fighting Grace. Dust was trying to help, but Demon pushed him aside so that one of his wings got too injured for him to fly and Demon kept fighting off ground.

As Blaze was getting weaker, it seemed that Demon was getting stronger. Suddenly a shout echoed through the training room. "Stop it Demon! Fights of soldiers!" It was none other than Kludd.

Demon stopped immediately. "But," she complained. "I had to teach her a lesson."

"No buts Demon, leave her be and that's final. One thing is training and another is killing. We don't kill owls here, soldier!" Kludd shouted. "And I teach lessons here, Demon, remember that!"

"As for you Grace, Blaze and Dustwing, tricks are not allowed. If you do that one more time it will get you a punishment. We fight here, not trick," Kludd said. The three nodded slowly.

"And as for you Cripplefeathers, if you cry like a female owlet and complain, you'll be a servant, I will not stand cry babies in my army," Kludd finished.

_Maybe they will finally listen, _Kludd thought sighing. He walked out of the room. "And I will not tolerate love sick owls in my army either!" he said glaring at both Dust and Demon. They looked at him in confusion.

Once he had trully left Demon flew up to Dust. She landed and looked straight into his eyes. "Listen to me, worm," she said," don't you dare come near me, or I will tear you to pieces!"

"Why should I come close to such and ugly brute like you!" Dust retorted. He could not believe he just did that.

"You!" Demon growled.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it did not match your expectations, but I have not been updating that much on fanfiction so don't know how to continue this story. Though it is my fault that I have two different writing accounts.**

**...To Be Continued...**


	8. When Hopes Have Vanished

_**Chapter 8**_

_**When Hopes Have Vanished**_

Kludd walked through the hallway thinking about last time. It did not seem as if the two owls even felt comfortable near each other so why did he say what he said? How could he possibly eve think about love. He shuddered at the thought and then walked on.

He had no clue that Nyra had come back that day until she walked out from behind a stone pillar. "Hello Kludd," she greeted him in a serious tone. "I see that you managed to train the owlets somehow. They seemed to have gained some discipline."

"Of course, after all Metalbeaks should be able to teach new owls to respect authority," he replied, surprised by her quick arrival. She smiled and somehow, Kludd did not see the sly look in her eyes when she did so. He was to busy mesmerized by the white owls beautiful feathers to care much.

"Do you want to go for a flight tonight Kludd?" Nyra asked sweetly. Too sweetly. But of course the leader of the 'Pure' ones just dumbly nodded his head like some puppet, like in those films with mean pretties that seem to attract all the attention.

They flew off together, into the sunset which soon enough turned into night and dozens of stars suddenly lit up. They looked both sweet and odd together and a person who was on the side of this pairing would say that they looked like a pair of twitterpated love doves.

But to one young owl it did not seem sweet or romantic and for some reason it filled her with spite. Spite and hatred.

"Kludd?" Nyra asked, seeming to be aware of this owl. "Could I battle a certain owl tommorow? Just to check if her viciousness went up in the time you away, hun."

Now there were two owls that looked at them with spite, but none knew about the other one's hatred to Nyra. Most peopla and animals hated Nyra, but these two owlets seemed to hate her most, as if she was some bad omen, some demon.

* * *

Demon was flying around the Pures' territory, looking at nothing in particular, when she stopped ubruptly. She saw to owls flying in the direction of the sun, close to each other. Too close for her comfort. She glared at the scene. "Stupid Nyra!" she muttered under her breath.

She felt as if she was going to explode any minute now as she watched Metalbeak with his second in command 'friend'. _More like lovers, _she thought, even more angered. Oh the thought of those two kissing on a tree or on a ledge, hunting mice together, just sickly. She would rather die, before she would watch that. Or would she? Was her feeling more than a crush?

She was torn out of her thoughts when another owl came close. "I... I think you should leave the two be ... a...and... n...not b...be concerned... you are...n...not near his rank, n...nowhere... near...I...I," the owl stuttered. She turned around to see a small owl trembling in a corner, about twenty metres from her.

"What do you know worm! Did I not tell you not to come close!" she retorted. The owls backed off, tripping over a loose rock as it did so. He did not realise that he was on the edge of a ledge and started falling down.

Something pulled him by his neck and dragged him back up. "You better not fall again. Next time I won't save you for your insolence." It was Demons voice. "It that understoon Dust?!"

The owl nodded slowly. "Sorry for th...the inconvenience."

He the walked off, or rather ran. He did not want to come any closer ever again.

As Dust stepped into his dorm he sighed. There was something weird about being near that evil owl. He always felt _diffrent _in her presence. Maybe it was because she was scary. He nodded. It probably was that.

* * *

Grace was walking round, she did not feel like flying after the fight she just had. Suddenly she heard voices. "Hello Kludd," on said. A white with crimson markings stepped out from behind a pillar. She smiled slyly. It was Nyra. Who else could it have been? "I see that you have managed to train the owlets somehow," she continued.

Kludd hang on to every one of Nyra's words. And as he did so, Grace started crushing, to no avail, a small rock with one of her feet. After some unneccassarily prolonged discussion, the two owls flew off into the sunset skies. They soon turned dark and filled with stars, which seemed to make Grace feel even worse. But how?

Well, Grace did hate Nyra. A lot. She creeped her out ever since her first day. And she was now back so soon. _Nyra is so evil! _Grace thought ,_how could anyone WANT to go on a flight with that creep?! Well, Kludd is a creep too I suppose, suits them! _She thought, not completely think that it was what she really thought, if that made any sense.

Grace glared at the pair for a while, not knowing which owl she hated more. "Hey, what you looking at Grace?" a voice asked her. Grace turned around to see a fire-feathered owl standing there.

"I am just trying to think which one out of Nyra and Kludd do I hate more," Grace replied, smiling. Blaze nodded, but the expression on her face seemed as if she though that it was otherwise.

"Well I think Nyra would be worse. Especially if she was Metalbeak," Blaze said shuddering.

"Probably," Grace said.

"How can you just say probably!" Blaze said. "Oh I forgot that you came here later than I did and were taught by Nyra less than I did. You got the better teacher. I wonder why he agreed on teaching us a while after you joined."

"Probably because he wanted to teach us discipline," Grace answered. She knew what Blaze was thinking. And she thought that Blaze's thoughts were absurd. After all, Kludd was obviously going to be Nyra's mate.

* * *

Grace did not know how right about that she was. "Nyra," Kludd spoke, looking at Nyra as she sped up. "Would you like to be my mate?"

"Of course I would dear," she replied sweetly.

Kludd smiled. "I am so glad you said that, I could not imagine a life with any owl else," he continued. Nyra smiled. _Of course he can't and he won't after this. And the little pesky owls will stop interrupting. With no hope there is nor reason to continue, _she thought.

"Neither could I Kludd," she replied, kissing him.

* * *

**I hope you found this chapter interesting enough and remember: If you review fast enough, your opinions have a bigger chance to be included. Plus it will help me update. **

**I also want to thank the following people for reading and reviewing my story so far:**

**Iblps**

**Guest**

**Gabi Girl 16**

**bookguy**

**Iblpsaj**

**BrendanBoman**

**Otulissaowl**

**Lvia**

**Dr. Bobby**

**And as a thankyou (as I can't give you real ones) I will give you some imaginary cupcakes - I hope you like cupcakes and if not ... too bad!**


	9. Nothing Like Crashing A Wedding Part one

**Before I started I must thatnk you all who have read and reviewed my story. You all are such a great bunch of people! I hope you are people, or I'll feel real bad calling you so. And *stretches out arms out wide* I want to thank you so much for reviewing my story. Okay, now we can begin.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nothing Like Crashing a Wedding**

**Part one**

**(I got this idea from Gabi Girl, but it may not quite live up to her thoughts)**

Kludd walked in to the training room. It was now or never. Better inform these owls, or they might ruin the wedding.

He himself could not believe the speed that all the events passed at. Just two weeks ago, Nyra had become his mate and now they were planning a wedding. Not to mention a rather confusing one.

The owls were already there, including the soldiers that had come back with Nyra. Kludd raised his head and looked around the room. Everything and everyone was silent.

"I have come to announce to you all that tommorow is the day of my wedding with Nyra. I also want you to all be responsible and not to let this occasion get out of hand. Those who fail and try and ruin this wedding will be punished!" Kludd spoke. "I hope you all understand what it means to me and to Nyra."

Demon flinched. _It can't be..._ she thought, glaring at Kludd. She raised her wing. "What is it Demon?" Kludd asked, looking at his soldier. She looked as if she was going to kill someone any minute from now.

She smiled slyly. "What if someowl was to object?" she asked. "What if some of us don't like Nyra?"

The crowd of owls started sending whispers to each other, even Blaze and Grace sent whispers along. Kludd felt like killing Demon right now. And if she had not been one of his loyalest soldier, he would have probably done so. He curled up the claws of one of his feet into a fist, in anger.

"Your personal opinions are to be dismissed," Kludd said. "And feelings. And if you hate Nyra so much, you will just have to live with it."

"I won't and I can't!" she huffed and walked off. _Well, there goes one owlet, _Kludd thought looking at her go. What was her problem?

Several other owlets looked disappointed. He saw Grace disappear too, but this time, without a word. Blaze followed her. Dust glared at him.

"Now look what you achieved? Are you happy?!" he screeched. _This might take a while... and when did this owl start speaking? _

"I am the leader, I don't ask for opinions and I don't go by opinions. Or feelings," Kludd replied.

"So does that mean that you don't _love _Nyra?" some random owl asked him.

"I LOVE NYRA... you happy? Now shut up," Kludd said. This was getting annoying. He decided to leave the room.

"So how did the speech go?" Nyra asked sweetly after Kludd came back to his dorm.

"The stupid owls asked too many stupid questios!" Kludd complained. "What if this, or that and do you love her or not!"

"I can imagine that they were being pesky," Nyra agreed. "Don't worry, by the time the wedding is on, no one will question you or annoy you."

"I hope you're right. Because we may have to face an angry mob if this all goes otherwise," Kludd said. Nyra smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, this will all go well," Nyra said.

Grace looked at Blaze who was following her to her dorm. "You don't plan on following me for the rest of the day, do you?" Grace asked.

"That's pretty much it," Blaze said. "By the way, why did you walk off in the middle of that speech?"

"You did too, don't you remember?" Grace retorted.

"Yeah, but now you're going of topic," Blaze exclaimed.

"We did not even speak about anything in particular," Grace said. She did not remember talking of anything specific.

"So, why did you leave?" Blaze asked again, looking into Grace's eyes which made her feel nervous. Her friend shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt that Kludd's answer to Demon's question was a bit cruel," Grace said. "That blind Metalbeak does not know the first thing abput his soldiers."

"I agree with you, but not about the first part. I hate Demon, she is evil," Blaze said. She shuddered at the thought of Demon being here.

Grace walked around Blaze, with a glare. "Not true. She's just lonely, I bet you that's true. You know what, I'll go and ask Kludd," Grace said.

"You're crazy!" Blaze said. Why did Grace even want to go and ask that evil owl. Or evil-ish owl. "Fine, but watch out for Nyra, that harpy is capable of tearing you up to pieces and then cooking you over a wild fire!" Grace laughed at the last part and flew off.

Suddenly she crashed into something. Or rather, someowl. "What is that meant to mean?!" the owl screeched. Grace landed and then stood up to see Demon. "You don't just come and barge in to owls!" she continued. "You could have killed me!"

"Blaze would not mind if I did so," Grace exclaimed, smiling.

"What's so funny?" Demon asked, glaring at Grace.

"I was just going to ask some owl why you acted so ticked-off and about your backround, but I guess that I can ask you instead."

"Why do you care?" Demon asked.

"You like Kludd don't you?" Grace asked. Now Demon flinched. The owl sadly nodded.

"I guess so," she relied.

"I was just an egg when I came here. The Pure took care of me, but I knew as soon as I hatched, that I did not fit in. Everyone said I was too caring, to be part of this kingdom, but one owl. She raised me, believing that I will know how bad this kingdom is."

"But when new owlet's came, they were no help at all. Most of the soldiers, which I had to train with, were arrogant bullies. I got punished and bullied every singly day of my life. Until I decided to harden, to toughen up. I stopped emotion from getting to me and decided to be a bully - just like those who bullied me. That way I hoped I would never get hurt."

"Several months later, an almost fully grown owlet, like me, was taken here, alongside his naive, friendly little brother. You are sure to know his name. The less friendly brother trained to be a soldier and then a leader. At first I respected him for his strength and speed and then... I came to liking him... a lot. But I knew that would end badly. I knew yet I still held hope. And even though so many months have passed, I made not a single friend, found not a single proof of this kingdom being evil and having no friends, I cannot say wether I should be on the side of the Guardians or the Pure ones," she finished.

Grace looked at her with pity. _She must have had such a lonely childhood, _Grace thought. She walked up to Demon, who seemed to be... crying? Demon, crying? She hugged the owl.

"Don't worry... because I will always be your friend," Grace reassured her.

"But why... would you do that. I am evil. Your friend says so and you should trust her judgment," Demon said.

"Friends may agree on a lot of things, but Blaze, like all the rest of us is not perfect. She's blaze. Which by the way is linked to fire and since when was fire all good and all right?" Grace asked. "It almost killed me once."

Demon smiled weakly. "Thanks for the offer. I would like to be your friend." Then her expression cahnged. "But don't you ever hug me again or I swear I will through you into the first puddle I see! And I will tell Nyra that you wanted to crash her wedding!"

"Why not? Might as well," Grace agreed slyly, rubbing her wings together, like an evil person would rub his hands once he had a good enough revenge planned. "I'll take the bride first."

The two owls started laughing and chattering. "You know what, I'll join you!"

"Count me in!" another voice exclaimed. It was Blaze, smiling proudly. "But I am only doing this to see Nyra's face after this!"

And with that the three of them walked into Grace's dorm and started planning. Hopefully this plan would work out. Or else they might be in for some bad news.

What the owls did not know was that someone was watching them. _Don't do this Demon! Please, I don't want something bad happen to you! _the owl watching them thought. He looked at them with pleading eyes, but hearing the owl's cheerful laugh, he knew he could not stop them. And he knew who would be suspected first tommorow, Demon.

He walked off, head low. Why did she have to interfere. He could hold his feelings no longer. He liked Demon. He liked, liked Demon. And very badly.

**I know, you probably all feel slightly disappointed, but I was not sure how to write this chapter, as I am starting to have trouble coming up with the chapters... so please review, even if it won't be a good review, a review is a review, it's your honest opinion. I am also participating in a competition which means I won't have much time to think about this story for a few days or even weeks.**

**...To be continued... **


	10. Nothing Like Crashing A Wedding Part two

**Chapter 10**

**Nothing Like Crashing A Wedding**

**Part Two**

_**Before I start, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, because you were all great and helped me continue this story. **_

She was ready. Well... they were ready. Demon stepped out ontp the ledge that was right above the groom. Kludd stood there magnificently, waiting for Nyra to come up. She knew exactly what came next.

After that Owl female came up to the 'oltar', or whatever humans called it, an owl would say a few words before saying ' and may fate be in your favour' to the male owl. The female owl then would fly off and the male would try to catch up with her.

Once the female is 'caught' the owl that had spoken before this, would then ask both owls if they promise to stay together in good and in bad, which really came from the human idea and then the two will oficially become mates - and this sort of bond is said to be unbreakable in the owl world and maybe the strongest bond ever.

Demon gulped.

* * *

Nyra started walking up to Kludd and then stopped a few meters before Kludd.

A silver feathered owl came up to the pair and started speaking. "We have come here to witness a marriage that is just like every other, special. Kludd, are you ready to chase after the love of your life?" the owl asked looking at Kludd, who seemed rather happy and obviously unknowing.

"Of course, what else could you expect," Kludd replied, smiling at Nyra.

"Then good luck in going after your loved one and may fate be in your favour!" the owl announced and gave a signal to Nyra so that she good get a head start. Then he nodded at Kludd, twenty seconds later and Kludd set off, flapping his ings furiously to catch up with Nyra.

Nyra headed into the air, facing the sun. She had her eyes closed as the sun was bright that day. She had no fear. Kludd would surely catch her and that would seal the fate of the puny worm, Demon. Nyra would be happy now. No more problems, no more enemies. Her happy ending.

Suddenly she heard Kludd's screech. She looked back to see a massive pear-shaped object falling at Kludd. Suddenly it burst in mid-air and liquid suddenly started pouring from the air.

If Nyra had been human, she would have known that this was the so called 'water balloon' which kids today use in secret missions and in summer battles. But of course she did not and the ballon was not made of rubber but out of leaves and vines and branches.

Demon smiled. This was her day. No one would guess it was her plan. She was now sure she could now trust her friends. She dive-bombed Nyra.

"Helloo... Nyraa," she greeted slyly. "Bit wet today?"

"You!" Nyra screeched and attacked Demon. She stretched out her talons and started ripping out Demon's feathers from her chest. Demon pecked at Nyra furiously and then decided to back off a little.

Nyra, whom was mad after the owl's tricks, followed her. But just as soon as she did so, another one of the traps Demon's friends thought up was triggered.

If you were to not understand, Demon was a bit like bait or something that would lure Nyra into the traps.

Suddenly, a loose branch slapped Nyra, shoving her backwards. Nyra had had enough. She lunged at Demon, who quickly dodged her attack and smiled yet again, as if she was in an amusment park and then flew off.

Her happiness was short-lived. Before her now was Kludd, who glared at her.

"Oops?" Demon whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kludd asked, his voice echoed through the sky.

"She... tried to ruin this day!" Nyra screeched at the top of her voice, whilst trying to keep herself airborne. "She is the one who caused this! She should be punished, decapitated or go and live elswhere, she should no longer be part of the Pure!"

Demon flinched. This was not good. Kludd was still glaring at her and it seemed as if she would never ever be able to see him again. All was lost and Nyra got her wish. She knew it.

Demon decided to be brave. She decided to speak for herself. It was now or never...

"Nyra does not deserve you, Kludd!" she started, head high. "All she is is a tyrant, a racist and a bully. She has no space in her heart for love, pity or care, she is a selfish creature whom has a stone for her heart. After all, Nyra did not do anything that the others did not. When you fell into the fire, she did not drop a single tear, any creature with a heart would at least be shocked or guilty."

Kludd was confused. How did that change anything. Nyra was only trying to be strong, that was it. Surely that had to be it.

"Liar!" Nyra retorted. "I have feelings too. You on the other hand obviously don't, do you?" she challenged slyly.

"What?! Of course I do!" Demon cried. That hit her heart.

"You're just a killing machine. You killed many owls.. don't you remember?" Nyra said,m silencing Demon. "Soldiers get her! She is a traitor and should be treated as one. She has to go!"

Dust was the first to fly up. Just as Demon was about to call him a traitor, he did something unusual.

"No," Dust said bravely. "She isn't a traitor. She has feelings. Just as I do. And if you, Kludd, decide to let her go and be an outcast, then I shall go with her."

Kludd was angry. How dare a soldier of Dust's rankings even think like that.

"Demon, listen to me," Dust said. "Kludd is not worthy of your feelings. And if you had thought about it you would have agreed. You have always been loyal to him. Even when the fire had occurred. You may not have helped him because of the flames, but you grieved for his death which you thought was his fate."

He put a wing on her shoulder. "I care for you, Demon and if you go, I'll go."

Kludd appeared shocked by this. _What? How could I not know of my soldiers. How could this have all happened? That's ridiculous! _The thoughts would not stop.

"Don't you dare!" Nyra threatened Dust.

"No, don't _you _dare!" two voices called out. Blaze and Grace appeared on the scene.

Grace spoke first. "Demon and Dust are our friends, Nyra, and if you dare chase out Demon, we will go with her."

"And there is nothing anyowl can do to stop us, not even a Metalbeak!" Blaze added.

"Th... thanks," Demon thanked as she saw her friends. "You too, Dust," she added.

The four owls flapped their wings and headed in the direction of the sun. "Stop them!" Kludd ordered. A dozen armed soldiers rose into the air, along with Kludd and headed after the group. They tried chasing them down, but their heavy armour slowed the soldiers down.

Kludd decided to chase after them instead. _I'll get you all. _

* * *

Meanwhile Nyra was sleeping on a ledge. Kludd had told her before he had gone to capture the traitors that she should get a rest, but her rest so far was not that great.

A nightmare was stuck in her head.

_Nightmare..._

_Nyra was about to go and find Kludd. He had been gone for a month now and had not returned yet. If he were to die, every one of her dreams would be destroyed._

_She flew into the sky and headed east. Everything that came after the Pure territory seemed to peaceful so beautiful and to her... so disgusting. Birds were singing on the branches of trees. _

_Suddenly she heard Kludd. She felt so relieved. She flew up to a massive tree with a golden trunk and flowers on to of it. She was about to fly up to Kludd and greet him, when suddenly she saw him. But the thing near him was not pleasing. _

_Infact, he was holding a beautiful golden owl in his wings, an owl with wonderful blue eyes and a sft smile on her beak. He was about to kiss her and she was not going anywhere. Wide eyed she concentrated on the seen. _

_That could not be. He loved her, Nyra and noone else. Not some soldier, escpecially one so weak. It could not be true. But it was. If only it were an accident, if only it was the golden owl that kissed him, not the other way round. _

_"I love you," Nyra heard Kludd whisper into the owl's ears. The name that she heard after that was like poison to her. "I love you Grace and I always will, not even death will separate us."_

_In anger Nyra started screeching and screaming and then falling, falling into never ending darkness. _

_She would kill the owl._

_No exceptions._

_She would make Grace pay..._

_End of Nightmare..._

Nyra woke up with a start. She would go after Grace. It may have been a nightmare, but she would not risk anything. She would kill the owl before anything could happen between Kludd and Grace and then Kludd would surely be hers.

And just for the fun of it... she would kill **every single **one of Grace's friends, painfully and slowly...

**I hope you found this chapted interesting and I hope you all review. I really do hope you will and I don't mind about the kind of review I get. Oh and please add in what you think will happen next, I am interested in what your thoughts are.**

**...To Be Continued...**


	11. A Battle in the Desert

**Grace**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Battle in the Desert**

It had been three days since they had escaped from the Pure's clutches and Dust, Blaze, Grace and Demon had a hard time escaping. What made it harder was the fact that there was little food or drink in the canyons and deserts they had decided to fly through. Flying through the grassland areas would put them at risk as the Pure were more likely to suspect that they would go there as it was far easier to survive where there was more food and water.

However, the Pure also knew that if the owls had gone through the harsher areas, they could die of starvation, making their job easier.

Now as Demon was complaining at the suns rays, it was clear that this was not going to be a simple escape. It took an owl one look at the scorching sun and at the burning ground and it was made clear that if there was a place that was perfect to live on, it would not have been here. The only shade for miles around was a dead Joshua Tree and a small rock formation, in which they could hide. As for the water, they might have needed to dig it up and the food would have to be killed cautiously as most of the prey around here was incredibly deadly.

An example would be such a small thing such as a scorpion, which could kill creatures at least ten times as big in a matter of minutes using it's tail filled with toxins. Another would be the colonies of ants that work together to take down other animals or the jakals which too hunt in groups, only smaller and deadlier. Even an elephant was more fit to survive the desert than a small owl, but that did not matter to Grace and her friends, all they cared for was freedom.

"Do I really have to eat this?" Demon asked, looking at the earth worm in front of her.

"If you don't rather want to try an kill one of those," Grace replied pointing at the group of jackals which stood in front of the owls, waiting," then I suggest at least trying it."

Demon swallowed the worm without any further hesitation. "But once this is over, you won't make me eat a single earth worm ever again."

"Do I have to remind the two of you that once this is over, we're most likely to be dead?" Blaze asked, interrupting the conversation. "And hi girls, I see you're having a healthy breakfast Demon." If looks could kill Blaze would now have beenn officially dead. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but an owls got to do something to cheer them up."

Suddenly Grace got an idea. "Come on, let's get inside that cave structure," she exclaimed moving inside the hole in the formation of rocks they had found an hour ago. "We could give each other riddles."

"Fine," they all sighed.

Dust started off.

"What's goldy-white and is all around us?" Dust asked.

"Let me guess," Demon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not sand by any chance, is it?"

"How did you guess?" Dust joined in with the sarcasm.

"Okay, now me. What is visible, but you only see it at the end of life?" Demon asked.

"I know, I know... it's the thing that we all can enjoy... DEATH!" Blaze answered, getting annoyed with this game.

Grace noticed the bored expressions in her friends' faces. "Let's just finish here. Goodnight," she said blantly. She heard the others wish each other and her goodnight too and then they all fell asleep.

* * *

Kludd and a couple of his soldiers had set out to find the owls. But two days went past and no owl has heard of four owls flying in the meadows, each a different type. At least not of the description Kludd had given them.

In the end, he realised that the owls wanted them to think that all along, after all they knew that no owl has ever before dared to escape into the desert unless they were adept at surviving in it. And those who did were either never seen again or had managed to somehow live in the desert, even though most owls though that desert owls go mad because of the heat and the scorching, bright sun.

On the third day, Kludd's troops had spotted the desert and so they all (plus Kludd) flew in. He wanted revenge and he did not want nature to rob him from it.

"But Metal Beak, no normal owl has ever gone there and returned alive and sane," a soldier protested.

"Only owlets are scared of the desert, are you an owlet or an owl?" Kludd asked the soldier, glaring at him.

"I...I I'm an owlet sir!" he said.

"Fine.." Kludd sighed. "You're dismissed for now, but the rest of you shall come no matter what if you don't want to end imprisoned."

And so the soldiers followed him, even though reluctantly. From what they've heard the desert was dangerous and even if they managed to close up on the owls, they would be facing some pretty good flyers from what they've heard.

"I've heard a glare from one of those owls could make you wish you weren't born," one of the soldiers whispered to another.

The other owl agreed. "And I've heard one of the owls was so good at flying that it could take on anyowl - even Metalbeak."

"And I've heard that the Nyra's going to kill the two of you if you don't get into that desert and show them that your no girls!" Kludd shouted, surprising the two soldiers, whom flinched and turned around.

"But girls can fight too," an owl whispered, but was slapped immediately afterwards and then no owl dared to say anything more.

Suddenly Kludd saw the massive desert and gulped. This was going to be a long day and he hoped the owls were not too far. But with his luck they were probably a hundred thousand miles away by now.

* * *

We're al-most there!" Grace said, panting as her wings got heavy. She may have been good at flying but she had never flown for this long and for so many days. They had now been flying for a week. She knew that her group was slowing down and at the rate they were flying in they would either fall from the sky soon or get caught by the Pure, or both. But they couldn't stop. If they did there would be no chance but to surrender.

"Where? All I see for miles around is sand -," Dust said, before seeing some mountains several miles ahead. "You're right, but are you sure the mountains will hide us and provide as with food, water and shelter. Won't it be cold."

"Owls are more used to flying in the cold than the warmth, but the mountains aren't that big anyway, the temperature should drop below ten degrees celsius at night - these mountains look more like large hills and we're in the middle of summer anyway," Blaze exclaimed.

"Well let's hope there's some proper food out there - I'm starving!" Demon said, making Dust chuckle. "Not funny Dust, this is serious. Besides, if I don't have any proper food I'll go hungry and if I get hungry I won't even say no to some delicious owl meat, yum!"

Dust flinched. "Sorry."

"Nah, owl meat must be terrible anyway," Demon finishes off. Blaze laughed.

"You bet it would be - especially Dust, he's just feathers and bones," Blaze joined in. This got Dust angry.

"I'm not just feathers and bones, I've got flesh and blood too," Dust retorted.

"Stop bullying him girls - he's too soft anyway," Graceful joked.

Dust lunged at her. "No I'm not."

Graceful pushed him aside. "Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Yes you are."

"No am not."

"Yes you're not."

"Yes I am - wait, no am not!" Dust almost fell for the trick.

"Oh but I like softies," Demon whispered. Dust blushed. "They're so cute - just like you."

"Am I - no I'm not a softie!" Dust complained.

"But you are cute!" Demon said with a smiled.

"Ugh... I don't like disturbing your little act but there's some more important things now... like I don't know - TEN SOLDIERS AND A METAL BEAK HEADING OUR WAY!" Blaze interrupted them. Both Dust and Demon looked behind them and they saw something moving in the sky. So it was true. They were coming.

* * *

It was now a week. Kludd was getting sick of the complaints of his soldiers but at least they stayed airborne. What was even better was that they barely slowed down and so Kludd hoped that he would manage to catch up with the four owls.

"Could we stop for some food boss?" a soldier asked.

"You had some last night, no we are not!" Kludd replied.

"Could we at least get some rest?" another asked. "We've been flying for twenty-four hours."

"And we'll be flying another twenty twenty-four hours if you all continue talking!" Kludd retorted.

"But," a soldier was just about to speak.

"Now you have it. Since we will now continue flying for another day, you might as well want to know who you should all beat up once this all is over," Kludd cut him off. The nine other soldiers glared at the whimpering soldier who seemed to have shrinked in size.

The group flew on until they saw what looked like the faint outlines of mountains. Suddenly a soldier called out. "There they are, Metalbeak. All of them, just a mile or two away!"

Kludd sped up and flew on. The rest of the group followed his lead, also speeding up. He heard the screech of one owls whom had just given out a warning and was flying off. The other owls started flying too and the chase was on.

Kludd decided to fly even faster, but as his group was just ten meters away, the four owls had begun flying twice as fast as he was. He guessed they were more rested then him as they managed to fly like this for an hour.

He continued to fly on, even though all his muscles were burning and his bones were aching. He wanted revenge for that betrayal and for that ruined wedding. But his armoury was slowing him down and then he decided to do the only possible thing and he threw away all his armour, including his metal mask.

Since it was night his scars did not pain him from the sunlight and he was lighter which gave him better speed. He regretted throwing away the only thing that hid his nasty looking scars and what proved that he was the most powerful owl, but he was happy to be faster.

He managed to get closer to the slowest owl, Dust. His soldiers were too far to help, but he himself could take this owl on and he knew it.

* * *

Dust screeched in pain as an owl clawed at his wing. He turned around to see Kludd, who even without his mask looked evil, scary and the scratches he had given him were still just as painful.

"Hey! Leave him be!" Demon shouted and she lunged at Kludd, hitting him with one wing at the back oh his head, before getting to Dust.

"Are you okay, Dust?" she asked him. He nodded and then lunged at Kludd. He scratched the bigger owl's belly, tearing several feathers and leaving two scratches that were a little deep. Kludd backed off as he felt the pain but then decided to peck the owl in the head trying to making him fall or even go unconscious from shock or just weaken him.

Demon decided to attack Kludd head on, but he flew aside, when Blaze appeared, hitting him instead.

"I see that you are very loyal to each other. What would you do if I were to kill one of you I wonder..." Kludd spoke, whilst grabbing Blaze and trying to wound her by digging his talons into the bone of her leg. She yelped in pain which made Grace react and attack him.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Grace shouted at him before flying into the air. Then she dived-bombed at him, full speed and in shock, Kludd let go of Blaze.

She head-butted him, sending him to the ground, but then he rose just a second before he touched the ground and lunged at her, his talons spread out, ready to attack.

However, Grace did not see this attack coming and was shocked to feel several sharp claws around her neck, digging deeper into her skin. She let out a small cry for help.

"Now way to fight me now," Kludd said, smiling slyly. "And since my soldiers are already here, anyone who tries to help you will be caught and imprisoned as well."

"You would not... stoop...that...low," Grace said in a raspy voice. "To a ... trickster."

"Oh yes I would, haven't you learnt anything," Kludd replied.

Grace tried to choke herself by holding her breath, but Kludd just laughed at her attempt. "Try as hard as you might. It will only ake your friends come quicker."

Blaze was the first to come and the first to get caught. "Don't you even dare scratch her you brute, or I'll kill you!" she screeched.

"And how would you do that now?" he asked mockingly as he commanded one of his soldiers to grab hold of the threatening owl.

Demon raced up too and so did Dust. "Let them go!" Demon said. "I'm the one who betrayed the pure ones first and it was my plan to stop the wedding!" Demon said glaring at Kludd.

"What if I said no," Kludd retorted commanding yet another guard, this time to hold Demon still. She spat at the owls eyes, but the owl just tightened his grip further.

This was the last straw for Dust. "Let her go!" he unleashed his talons at the owl holding Demon and then pecked and scratched at him furiously until the owls face was marked with blood and scarring-deep wounds. The soldier screeched in pain and tried to fight Dust off, loosening his grip on Demon in the process. She quickly flew away from the owl and attacked the soldier holding Blaze, who released his grip on Blaze and she flew off to help Grace.

The desert had become a battle field. Some owls fled from battle, too injured to fly for long enough and they fell into the sand. The first one had his wings dislocated bad enough to make him fall and hit the sand. He had not managed to survive the impact as the ground had become harder as the owls were now neared the mountains.

Another one was brutally injured by Dust. With now only one eye, he tried to hit Dust, but only managing to wound Dusts back a bit and not even near the spine. The wound was slightly deep but not deep enough to stop Dust from slamming into the owl, spraining the owl's right leg.

The owl seemed to loose concentration from the pain and was shocked when Demon had managed to attack him with her talons. He got three bloody lines of his belly and on on his already sprained leg. The owl surrendered and quickly flew on, trying to get to the mountain. He knew that if he had kept on fighting he would have died.

Seeing this, two smaller soldiers decided to follow the owl. They did not want to have anything to do with this fight anymore. They decided to help the injured owl as they knew that in a group of three they were more likely to survive and they flew off, to the mountain.

Blaze had managed to make Kludd let go of Grace who soon afterwards started attacking him. Seeing the battle as fair now, Blaze decided to take on a soldier. It was a large one, but it did not have a big brain capacity as it was barely the one who could suspect a surprise attac coming.

The sudden impact as Blaze crashed into the owl, made it even more confused and gave Blaze a head start. She pecked him on the head and then flew off and then pecked in on the head to make him think that she was just trying yo annoy him. Then she dived-bombed him and made both of them close up to the ground. She then slammed him against a nearby rock, splitting his skull open. As the owl coughed up his own blood, she knew that he was dying and she flew off, but slowly, as the shock from hitting the massive owl had made her feel slightly dizzy.

Grace fought on with Kludd. "That's for tricking my friends!" she said, hitting him with a wing. Kludd decided to return the attack, but Grace dodged it. She slowly caught her breath from the battle and then she scratched him next to one of his eyes. He screeched in pain, making something inside her snap.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and back off. _Why did I back off, what am I doing?_ she thought.

Kludd turned his face round, so to hide the bleeding scar. "Why would you apologise!?" Kludd asked.

"I...I..." she stuttered not knowing what to say.

He turned his head round again ans smiled slyly. "Would it help you come to yourself again if I said _I _hunted in _your_ parent's territory?" he asked.

"You what?!" she said, attacking with her claws. Kludd took this chance to grab her by one of her wings, then her neck and then pin her down to the ground.

"You heard me right, I hunted in your parent's territory, now what are you going to do about it?" Kludd asked, smirking and he put his face closer to hers. She tried to spit in his face but missed. "No good trying that either."

Grace's friends stopped fighting. They looked at the commotion before the left over soldiers grabbed them.

"We will be here for the night. Tie those three up, soldier Ice Claw," Kludd commanded the toughest soldier with grey and silver feathers to tie Dust, Demon and Blaze to a near by tree. The owls tried to escape, but it was no use.

"As for this one," he continued looking at Gace. "You three of you shall take turns to guared her her in a separate area. She's the leader of this group." Grace squirmed in the wings and talons of the soldiers, but could not escape.

"And you," he pointed to the two last remaining soldiers," will guard the three. I will watch for out for the desert animals. If any of the meat eating beasts of the desert comes, these four will hold them off." He smirked at the last part and the started his job.

* * *

**I hope you've founf this chapter interesting. It's a little longer than most of the chapters and the name does not fit that well but I could not think of any other. I also know that it probably doesn't live to your expections and truth be told, it does not live off mine either, but I wanted the last several chapters to make sense, so I had to find a way to connect the events. And I decided to make it more interesting by adding some not so important parts. **

**Please review, wether the reviews will be negative or positive, so I can see wether I truly need to re-write the chapter or just leave it. Thanks for reading, **

**Skyress.**


	12. Worries and Feelings

**Grace**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Worries And Feelings**

Nyra was getting worried. Wait worried? Since when does she, Lady Nyra the soon-to-be Queen of the Pure and wife of Metalbeak, get worried?!

However, there was a reason. It had been at least a week since Kludd has gone and she was sure that by this time he should have been back with those traitors. _Then again, _Nyra thought, _those owls are sly. It would not surprise me if they tricked Kludd into going the wrong way. I hope he's fine. He __**has **__to be fine. _

For the next couple of hours, the white owl paced around the room. The best soldiers have gone with Kludd, but they might not help at all. What if there were fennec foxes in the desert? Yes, they were somewhat small, but they were still big enough to tear up an owl in a matter of minutes if they got their minds to it. Or snakes... those cold-blooded killing machines would usually silently slither up to their unknowing prey... Nyra tried not to think about them, but they had left their mark in her memories. The memories that made her what she is now.

Suddenly an owl guard came running up to her, with a fearful look in her eyes. "Has Metalbeak come back yet?" Nyra asked her. The owl quickly shook her head.

"No... but...but there's a Guardian owl that wants to see you. Actually, the leader himself," the guard replied. "Soren wants to see his brother."

"Send him here. I'll take care of him," Nyra commanded, smiling slyly.

Two minutes later, she heard the footsteps of two owls. _That must be Soren, _Nyra thought. She'd been right. He walked alongside the guard who tried to stay low and did not want to get involved.

"Where is Kludd?" Soren asked Nyra straight away.

"He's got business, but I'll fight you instead," Nyra replied.

"I haven't come for a fight, _Nyra_," he said, practically spiting out the word Nyra. He hated her.

"Then state your business, _Soren," _Nyra retorted, saying his name as if it were poison.

"I want a deal. A deal with Kludd and only Kludd, not you," Soren answered, looking impatient.

"He's gone to find some traitors. If you want to find him, then he's either gone to the desert or meadow," Nyra said.

" Then I'll go and find. By the looks of it, you would have gone too, if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to go on his own," Soren exclaimed. "I am starting to wonder why that may be," he added slyly.

Nyra lunged at him. "You're not going anywhere apart from the dungeon that is!"

"And how come?" he asked, chuckling. "Are my thoughts getting to you, Nyra. It was about time that happened. At least I and the other owls will get a back on you."

Nyra slapped him with her wings. "You!"

Soren pushed her away and flew off. "Well I guess I might be seeing you on the wedding, bye for now Nyra," he said before flying off.

Nyra glared at him, before walking off. _Who does he think he is?! He just comes here after so many fights and being a traitor, confidently and with cheek tells me what he thinks is going to happen, just to annoy me and then fly off like this place belonged to him! _At first she thought of going after Kludd, before receiving a letter from one of the owls she sent after him in secret.

It said:

_Your Majesty,_

_I've seen Kludd battle those three traitors. I think he lost a few good soldiers, but otherwise he has got them. Right now he is trying to restore his and his mens' energy by staying there for a while. From what I've heard they'll only be four days and then they'll be heading back. However, they said that when they first sighted those owls and I heard someowl dying, but I can't be sure._

_From what I've flown, it'll take only a matter of two days, for the owls of course, but I was met half way by a faster owl who carried this letter for me. Besides, there might be a hold up with the traitors wanting to escape. _

_They are settled in the desert and from what I've seen it's not filled with food, but there aren't much predatory animals either. They should be safe but hungry. And there is nothing suspicious about any of the other soldiers so there should be very little trouble._

_That's all for now. Your loyal falcon messenger, _

_Perry Green._

Nyra looked up to the sky. It had been a day of fighting already. _They'll be here in the next four days, hopefully. Make that a week with all the problems and Kludd being an owl, not a falcon... since he has to come back." _Nyra thought. "Lyra," she called upon one of her more loyal friends. A red and brown owl with amber eyes walked up to her.

"Yes, Lady Nyra?" Lyra asked.

"I will be flying to the desert in two days. For the time I'm gone, you will over look training and all that is needed to be done," Nyra explained.

"That would be an honour, Lady Nyra. It is sure to be a hard task, but I am up for it," Lyra replied.

Now that that was arranged Nyra walked off, leaving Lyra to mutter something about the task up ahead.

* * *

"What the-," a guard of the Guardian Owls gasped as they saw a light brown owl incoming. "Oh, Soren, I never thought you'd come in this early."

Soren smiled and landed on a branch of the tree that the guard stood on. "Kludd was not where I hoped to find him. But from what I think, he's gone to the desert. He's looking for some 'traitors'," Soren explained. "I'll leave now. Please inform the Guardians of this and I would also wish to ask you of not coming with me. You must stay here as must all the other owls."

"But King Soren, it is my duty to protect the owls and especially the king," the guard said.

"I don't think that's necessary. You protect this land and the owls that live here. It's worse to loose a whole kingdom, than one ruler," Soren concluded and flew off.

He headed to the desert. He knew exactly what he was searching for and he knew that he could use it to his advantage.

After flying for two days, he came to the place. He saw Kludd and his warriors, or what was left of them and four trapped owls. One of them was separately guarded, by three soldiers.

"I think I know why," Soren muttered to himself, smiling. "And I got to admit, Kludd chose right, this time."

He saw a soldier looking at him, so Soren decided to fly higher, to look like some owl just passing by.

"Now, I'd better go and find Nyra," he whispered to himself and flew off, this time faster. At his speed, it should only take him a day.

* * *

Demon squirmed in her ropes, screeching loudly as she protested against being trapped. "Get me out of here!" she yelled, screaming into the ear holes of the soldier on guard at the time. The soldier flinched a little, but otherwise stood next to the three tied up owls firmly.

"Don't you get scared by that owl, she's feisty, but she ain't that strong," another owl assured the owl on guard. "Just show her your bravery and she'll be as silent as a mouse and as cute as an owlet. Don't let her think your a coward and a weakling or she'll be tempted to creep you out till you let her go."

Demon growled, slightly offended. Wait... a lot offended. And owlet?! They'd never see that part of her. _Weaklings!_ she thought, laughing in her mind.

Dust picked up on her anger and tried to peck at the rope. But as one of the guards looked in his direction, the owl stopped pecking at the rope and froze. "You look like you'd have been a good addition to the pure. If you hadn't been so gullible to go with those owls," the guard said. "I wonder why you'd waste your time with them. Maybe for that golden owl. She looks pretty. Or that brown one with the amber eyes, Blaze I think she's called. But I doubt you'd fall for them and most certainly not that devil in an owl's body, that black she-devil."

_What do they know about Demon?! _Dust thought. He looked at demon who carried an offended look in her eyes, but she stood firm and barely gave away her emotions. Only he, Blaze and Grace recognised the pain she felt after those words have left the guard's beak. Dust would have killed that owl on the spot if it weren't for that stupid rope.

"Don't you dare offend my friends," Blaze screamed in a fiery temper. She looked like she was going to explode. The three guards laughed, even the one who had just awaken from his sleep. "You have no right to offend Demon, even if she may be feisty at times. You're all just cold-hearted, selfish brutes, that joined the Pure for nothing but the pleasure of killing, revenge and blood."

Another on of the guards, a grey owl rose a talon at Blaze's neck. "You better hold your tongue lady. If you want to live through this, you should be on our side," he whispered into her ear, before smirking. He then walked off for some sleep.

Kludd didn't listen to any of this. He had more important things on his mind. First he needed to find food. Then he had to have a rest. Then find a way to get all owls back without any escaping traitors. And he had to make sure no-one was going to attack his group.

He looked once or twice at the argument at wing, letting an amused smile on his creepy face. He then went to check if the guards that were meant to keep an eye on Grace were doing their job. One was asleep, which was perfectly fine, since he had been awake for twelve hours straight without anything to eat. The other was guarding, but in between he always searched the sand to get some food. Even insects weren't to be missed.

The guard did not seem to notice that Grace was holding a rock in between her talons. Kludd new what she was going to use it for, so he went to try and stop the owl himself and meanwhile he could also embarrass his guard. So, two in one.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" he asked the golden-feathered owl as he landed right in front of her. She looked up and dropped the rock.

The guard looked in Grace's direction and dropped his head. "I... sorry, Metalbeak, I should have guarded properly," he apologised.

"I'll let you off... if... you find food for all the guards and me, before you find yourself a meal," Kludd said," does that sound fair?"

"Y...yes... that sounds fair, Metalbeak," the owl replied, bowing his head down. Then he walked off. "But who's going to guard her?"

"Me," Kludd answered, glaring at Grace. "And I'll make sure that she won't attempt anything. And don't even think about giving the four traitors any food. The weaker they are, the easier it will be to get them back."

Kludd knew that if they had the strength, all four of them would go as far as killing for their freedom, they done it once, they'll do it again.

"You know that as soon as you try and get us back there, we'll just attack you and then flee!" Grace muttered, interrupting Kludd from his thoughts.

"And how would that come to be?" Kludd asked. There was no way that after four days of no food and barely any sleep they would still have enough energy to fight.

"Not sure, for now, but I know I'd die for the freedom of my friends," Grace replied, looking at her friends. _Ooh, she so loyal, she almost scared me there... whatever,_Kludd thought. _Wait... she would do that?_

"And we'd do the same for you," Blaze suddenly called out.

"Then we might as well die and get over it. Death is freedom!" Demon called out.

"You really think I would let you die without any pain?" Kludd asked, smirking. "Nah, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

"It would be.. for us to watch the smirk on your ugly face disappear, once you know you can't do no more harm or pain us any more," Dust suddenly called out. Kludd froze. He looked around to see Dust laughing at him, in a far more evil way that Kludd thought Dust would ever. That owl would never offend anyone, much less someone in charge and in authority and now he just remarked on how ugly his face was. Kludd backed off.

"You guards better watch that kid he's ego's getting too big for his heart!" Kludd commanded the soldiers. "And you Dust should watch your tongue, all you are is a worm and you know it and worms don't offend owls."

The guards laughed.

"You know nothing about an owl's heart Kludd. You barely even know about loyalty, kindness, friendship, honesty or sincere laughter, where you laugh with someone and not at someone. Dust may be just a traitor, but as a traitor he knows more about loyalty than you," Blaze retorted back. Demon nodded, glaring at Kludd.

"Dust is more of an owl than any of the Pure will ever be!" Demon agreed. "Especially you. You're a monster, the same monster as I thought Nyra to be. All you are is a soldier, in her command, under her dark spell, you're a zombie, brainless, heartless, without any free will, and are full of lust and you only wish to destroy."

"Says the owl that would fight for the mere fun of destroying her opponent. One who never fought fair!" Kludd said.

"Well I'm not the owl who would steal his own sister and drag her into a life of slavery. I'm not the one who would attack his brother because of jealousy. And I doubt anyone stooped so low, to even liking Nyra," Demon retorted. "Bravo King Jerk, you just stooped to the lowest level possible, a level lower than an earth worm's level."

Kludd would have lunged at her and tear her up into pieces, but he was wiser than this. That would only free her and make everyowl that was in her team want to kill him.

He'd wait two more days and then he'd go. All he wanted to do was to get rid of these pathetic nuisances, but not in a nice way, in a way that would be painful was preferable.

* * *

Nyra was standing in her dorm. The time passed slower with each day and now that she had only two days left of waiting, before they would return. Maybe not even that.

However, now she finally got to go and fly there herself. She flapped her wings and rose into the sky.

After twelve hours of flight, she suddenly saw a single owl in the sky. It dropped down a bit, until she could make out the owl's looks. It was Soren. "What the heck is he doing here?" she muttered to herself.

"Long time, no see, Nyra," he greeted teasingly.

"Urgh... what are you doing her?" she asked him.

"The same as what you're about to do. I think you'll finally see what I mean," Soren replied, smiling. "But you better go fast. Feelings are something an owl cannot control, Nyra, I am sure you are aware of that."

And with that Soren flew off, back in the direction of his kingdom.

Nyra decided to fly faster. With luck she get there in one day instead of two.

And she did. By the time the sun set for the second time, she was there. Precisely 24 hours it had taken her.

She saw three owls tied up together, guarded by three guards. Demon, Dust and Blaze. However, the last one, Grace, was tied up separately and guarded by Kludd.

For a moment she mistook the image, but then she saw the ropes. Luckily it meant nothing yet, but it could soon. She could not leave Kludd with her. She would have to step in.

She landed on the sand and looked at Kludd. It was now or never. She had to get him to return before he grew to like that owl. If he did, everything would be ruined.

* * *

**I know this chapter may have been confusing, but my aim was for Perry Green to fly with the Pure owls and return as soon as the battle ended when Kludd had decided to stay in the desert for four days. He managed to get to Nyra in one day and as he was spying the group, so was Soren, who then decided to get to Nyra and met her in three-quarters of the way. Then Nyra would receive his teasing message, speeding up her flight to get there as fast as possible. Not trusting Kludd she should now try and tell Kludd to go today instead of tomorrow. But will she tell him he should go straight away, or will she fly back?**

**And I could not find a name for a peregrine falcon so I decided to sort of use the name of the species as it's name.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was confusing - it was for me. Also when I say that the owls flew for a day, or two, or unlimited number days, I mean that they would stop for water and food, but I did not want to add it now when I didn't add it in before. **

**...To Be Continue...**


	13. Hopes Vanish When Death Plans it's Visit

**Grace **

**Chapter 13**

**Hopes Vanish When Death Plans it's Visit**

**_I would like to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me to continue with my story by writing all those wonderful reviews, before you all start reading..._**

**_\- Gabi Girl 16 -_**

**_\- BrendanBoman -_**

**_\- apuariom -_**

**_...These writers reviewed practically all of my story and they read my story when barely anyone else did and encouraged me to continue this story, for which I am content..._**

Nyra looked at all the owls that were now standing in the desert. It didn't seem as if Kludd even cared about the golden owl, it was probably her own paranoia that led her to this.

Nyra was a lot of things and she admitted it. She was a killer. She had a really bad temperament and was often impatient. And she also had a crush on Kludd ever since she first saw him. However, she didn't know that she had been too gullible and too paranoid. That only led to this. Nyra did not want Kludd to think she did not trust her. If he did, that would be the end of their relationship.

So instead of fighting, as any other owl would have done, she decided to return. With luck Kludd won't ever notice that she had come here.

She raised her wings and flew off, trying to go high enough into the sky, to look like something small, something that did not look like an owl, so that no-one would know it was her. It would only be a days flight if she was lucky and a sandstorm didn't delay her flight. It was meant to be the middle of the dry season in the desert, which often led to dry winds and sand storms.

* * *

Kludd looked up to the sky, to see a small bird, probably a songbird that lived in the desert, soaring in the sky. The Sky reminded him of home and of Nyra but for some reason, he thought of Nyra less and less with every passing day. As the bird disappeared from sight, he forgot completely about home.

He only came to realise this as he saw Grace one day, picking up another rock and trying to untie herself with it. At that moment he stood up and searched for his soldiers. "It's time to go. Four of you all grab an owl. You shall take them with you to our land," Kludd commanded, looking at the owls.

"Raven," Kludd motioned to the owl who was not holding an owl in his talons, "you will guard from the back of the line and I will guard up ahead."

The soldiers flew off, in a line. "Urgh! Let go off me you brute," Blaze complained, snapping at the owl that was carrying her. It was even more surprising that these owl could carry an owl only a little smaller than themselves. After all, they would be flying for days.

"You have no right to command me, traitor. Only metalbeak has the right to," the owl replied.

"That's right, Razor and I would remember that if I were you, Blaze, I am the only one who can tell these owls what to do," Kludd agreed.

* * *

For the next three days, Blaze continued to complain and Kludd was getting rather annoyed. However luckily, owls get bored of things the way we do, so on the thirds day, she only let out a few mutters.

Dust was rather silent, but whenever he was too far from Demon or Demon complained about the owl that was carrying her, he would let out a high-pitched shreek, which scared the soldiers out of their skin, but after that, Demon was surprisingly calm. And Dust was back to being with Demon. It seemed like Dust had a lot of owls under control, even though he was a prisoner.

Demon would let Dust know when she wanted to talk to him and she knew how to get onto the nerves of every soldier in the group too, so she thought it wasn't so bad, now that she knew how to defend herself.

Grace was mute. She hadn't spoke for all three days and even at night she wouldn't let out a peep. In fact, it made Kludd rather nervous. Like if the owl was planning something. The silent ones always seemed to be planning something.

Finally as the owls got back, the guards greeted them and took Dust, Demon and Blaze with them. "You shall take them to their dorms, of course now they will be servants," Kludd commanded. Then he stepped up to Grace. "She will go to the dungeon. For two nights. When that is over, she will be persecuted. If front of _everyowls_ eyes."

Grace's friends gulped, but Grace did or said nothing. It was like if she saw this coming earlier.

As two of the guards that came took Grace into the dungeon, the rest took Dust, Demon and Blaze to their dorms. That night, not one of them wanted to speak about the upcoming days. They didn't eat, sleep or drink. Grace had understood them and now it was her, of all owls that was going to be dead soon. What's more, Nyra was bound to be happy with the news, meaning that the four's next few days would be a total nightmare.

* * *

Nyra was too excited to sleep. She knew Kludd was going to be here soon and as he did not feel anything for the traitors, but hatred, it would be much easier to convince him to kill that Grace. Nyra hated Grace and if it was necessary she would even kill that owl by herself.

Suddenly she heard an owl's foot steps near her dorm. She walked out of it, to see Kludd standing there smiling. "Kludd!" Nyra greeted him with joy. She wrapped her wings round him and pecked him on the cheek. Then she straightened up, realising that she was acting like an owlet on Christmas morning. "So I suppose you have brought back the owls?"

"Of course," Kludd replied, smiling crookedly. "And I thought you might want to know what I planned for the four."

Nyra beamed. "So what were your plans. What punishment should those insolent owls receive?" Nyra asked coldly.

"Three of them, Dust, Demon and Blaze, the ones that angered and concerned us the least will be servants. The fourth, Grace, is to be in the dungeon for the next two days, even though she'll have little, she will have food and water. The third night, she will be persecuted in the public, by myself and her friends will be forced to watch by all means," Kludd explained, finishing off with a sly grin. "I'll train for it, so don't worry about me being bet."

"Oh I won't worry," Nyra reassured him. "Do what you must my love. So what are your plans for our future together?"

"We will get married straight after and since that will be a slap in the face for the three left over traitors, I think that should be two in one," Kludd answered. "Oh and to make that owl's persecution more ironic, will you, Nyra try and tell the maids to pretty up Grace before her persecution. I want the owls to feel enough pain to learn enough to last them a life time!"

"Of course," Nyra replied and walked off with a smile to find her maids. This would be the sweetest, most amusing, most exciting revenge she would witness in years to come. And with Grace off her life, Kludd would be all hers and so would her happy ending.

* * *

Kludd paced around the room. Happy as he was, there were still several things on his mind. Why was Grace so silent? Why didn't she fight or protest as she would do normally?

Why did it even bother him in the first place? The metalbeak thought about it for a few hours, but then he went to his dorm and fell asleep.

Whilst he did so, he was attacked by many dream, which were in fact more like nightmares.

_One of Kludd's Nightmares..._

_It was the night after the persecution. The guards were guarding the whole castle, but it felt as if there were still an intruder left. Nyra had reassured him that the castle was empty. So why did it feel so strange? _

_Kludd heard footsteps so he turned around, but he saw nothing. Probably it was just a prank or a trick on his hearing. Maybe even Grace's friends wanted to prank him. _

_Suddenly Demon came out of nowhere. "You still love that owl, don't you?" she asked. Kludd shook his head._

_"No! I don't! She's dead and that's it!" he denied. The coal black owl lunged at him and started peircing his body with her talons. _

_"Liar!" she screeched. The other owls attacked him too. _

_"You're servants, you have no right to attack me!" Kludd yelled at them. _

_"We have ever right, you brute!" Dust said, scratching the metalbeak near his eyes. "You killed our friend, now it's time for our revenge!" _

_How did Dust dare yell at him like that, him out of all the owls. Besides, he didn't care for Grace. _

_Kludd tried to fight back. However as he was just about to pierce Dust's skin a heavenly voice called out. "Why kill him Kludd?" it asked. Kludd turned around to see a beautiful golden owl with blue eyes. "Why kill yet another innocent life. They are fighting for someone they found was their friend, but all you killed for was because you wished to keep your title."_

_"Then tell him to stop!" Kludd shouted. _

_"I'll only stop when you admit you loved Grace, but you were too arrogant and too ignorant to let her live and to tell her you loved her!" Dust screeched._

_"No!" Kludd yelled. _

_"I never loved her!" Kludd screamed. "And I never will!" _

_"Then," the golden owl continued, tears falling down her cheeks," I shall let you to your fate, to let you endure the same pain I did, Kludd." _

_And with that hell broke loose, leaving Kludd to a deathly fate._

_End of Nightmare..._

Kludd screeched out loud, which only woke him up. He felt embarrassed and behaving so childish, but he could not reverse it.

For several minutes he paced inside his dorm, complaining to himself how Grace, although now silent and soon-to-be out of his life, still caused trouble where ever she could, even in his sleep, which was not very pleasant.

The feeling he had was like when you visit a petting zoo with piglets and after that you have pork and then when you got to sleep you have a nightmare about pigs wanting to kill you.

Wait... did that mean that he felt guilt? No way... he was Kludd, a metalbeak, a ruler. Rulers don't feel guilty for their actions, or for the straight lines they draw - although that's completely beside the point.

* * *

Dust, Demon and Blaze were standing in there dorm whilst the guards were keeping an eye on them. The only reason they were fed, watered and got to sleep was because they were servants, so they needed to be kept alive. However, none of the three owls cared for food. From what they heard, they were never going to see their friend again, not ever again.

Demon felt guilty for including the owls she did include in this. Grace had protected her, but what did she do? Nothing. She sighed and lay down, giving both her best friend and the owl she loved a sad, understanding look. After what would happen to Grace in three nights, Demon doubted she could look any owl in the eye.

Dust never felt so angry. He felt as if he would tear both Nyra and Kludd apart for what they did to Demon, Blaze and Grace. He knew Blaze might never want to make another friend ever again when Grace would die and she wouldn't even touch her food or be herself. Out of all of them, she was Grace's first friend and her closest friend. The two probably knew about each other most out of all from the group. He knew Demon would never be herself either, it could even break her, if Grace died. And he knew it would pain Grace to never be able to talk to her friends. Nonetheless he also knew that Grace accepted her death. He knew she would watch over them, but he still felt pain.

Blaze took it in the harshest way possible. She stood in her dorm like a statue. Not blinking. Not eating. Barely breathing. Not resting or sleeping. Just thinking, her eyes open, staring into the open. For the first time since her parents died whilst trying to save her, she felt the pain of loneliness, yet again, after so many years of keeping it a secret from all but Grace. She had only told Grace and no-one else. Now Grace would take it to her grave and so would Blaze. All she wanted to do was die, but she was forced to watch her friend dying - and that was a punishment of the hieghest ranks of cruelty

She did not care for the fact that Grace did this so that they could live, she just wanted for her life to be over.

"Eat up, runts!" A soldier commanded. Like robots forced to do the master's bidding, the owls slowly lowered their heads and took a bit of meat. However, they took no more than that. "You should be happy that the Pure tolerate your escape and your betrayal in such a way!"

All three of them doubted that any Pure owls understood the meaning of friendship or the fact that they were greiving. Actually, they didn't think that anyone understood them at all. After all, in three days time, all they would be was three broken robots that just walked around, completely emotionless.

* * *

**I hope you found this chapter interesting. I was going to make this chapter longer than the rest, but I doubt I have done so. The reason for this is because the story will soon end. I would like to finish with a total of fifteen chapters and a little over 30,000 words in total so I'm planning on making chapters longer. However, I was afraid I might make them boring, so I want you to tell me if this chapter was a good enough one or if it was boring. If you find it boring don't fear to tell me and I'll change this chapter and make the shorter but more exciting. **

**Also I would like to know if you wish for Grace or anyone else to die. If you wish for her to live, then say so too, either way, whatever you review, please respect the final choice. **

**Grace: "I would also like to know which of you don't feel that it's neccessary for me to live. Don't worry, I won't peck you, even if you don't care if I die, at least I might be able to reserve the first seat in the Heavenly Cinema and maybe some seats for my friends. And if you wish me to live, I'll be happy too, just please review."**

**Me: "Really? Since when did that place exist."**

**Grace: "My long-dead great granny told me in one of my dreams when I was an owlet, now leave me to my dungeon-meditation."**

**...To Be Continued... **


	14. For the Last 48 Hours

**Grace**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**For the Last 48 hours**

Considering the fact that she was going to be dead less that 48 hours from now, Grace didn't consider it very important to speak much, or drink or eat. However, to her surprise she seemed to always get food and drink. Very little, but enough for her to survive off it.

She felt rather awkward about this, because as much as she would love to be with her friends, she knew that if she wanted her friends to live, she should better use this chance and die for the good of her friends. She just hoped that Demon and Dust would find a way through and live together happily, as mates. She also hoped that Blaze would find someone she would think worthwhile to live for as she had an odd suspicion that Blaze's life might get very dull and not worth living.

She often had dreams and nightmares whilst she was in the dungeon, sometimes it even felt like real life, other times, she was undeniably in a dream and nothing more. At times she would see Kludd, looking at her, both glaring and... well she could never tell the other expression in his face. Other times, she could promise that she heard Soren and Kludd talking, but she did not dare ask, as she knew it would tick off Kludd and to be honest, she preferred his calm side.

Now she just looked around, at the mice and bugs that scurried around. She knew she would die before she would starve and so she let them be, it would be a shame to take a life off something that would be more useful alive than dead.

She had never thought of life like this before, but now as she looked at the patches of silver on the coat of one of the mice, she wondered what sort of life might they lead here in the dark cells, that seemed so lifeless.

She then looked to the guards, who would leave the room whenever Kludd stepped inside, maybe because they feared him or maybe it was just a command that they obeyed. They seemed armoured well enough, making escape impossible anyway. Nonetheless, she did not care for escaping. She'd rather die than see her friends die instead.

It was not very amusing to be here either. The scratches on the stone didn't make her feel any better as Grace realised that there had been owls here before her, especially when she saw an owl skeleton on the ground of the cell next to her, which creeped her out. So to pass her time and take her mind off things she decided to play knots and crosses.

After an hour, it ended 45 : 50, meaning she won against the guards. They got a little angry at her for her wins, but there was no use in arguing, she already gave them a head start by letting them start with 45 points.

* * *

Kludd mainly kept to the dungeon. He wanted to make sure that the prisoners never escaped and the guards weren't fooling around, playing cards. After warning them about it for the third time that night, the guards put the cards finally down and did their jobs seriously.

He watched them trying to act serious, although it was hard not to laugh because some prisoners, including a grass snake with a rather well-kept sense of humour, kept interrupting them. Once that snake even made a puppet show, using a dead mouse and a cockroach. It was meant to be a play about two guards, which was meant to be mysterious, but turned out to be a good comedy, of course, the fact that it was based on the two guards watching it made it all the more amusing,

However, Kludd didn't find the act amusing. He knew it's purpose well and before the snake could use it to escape, he grabbed the snake and twisted it's body, so that it's ribs snapped. He then told off the guards and so the guards swapped with another pair of guards, this time they were more efficient ones.

Whenever he did not have duties, he would go down to the dungeon, call off the guards and guard it himself. He himself was trying to find a reason for what he was doing, but even after several hours he could not think of anything. So he just kept watching Grace, who barely lifted her head, only when she thought he was gone and then she was usually playing knots and crosses with the guards.

He had to admit, it looked rather amusing, an owl sentenced to death, winning 50 out of 50 games of knots and crosses against the guards, over and over again, even letting them have some points right from the start. There was something about the fact that the golden owl was going to be dead soon, that made Kludd feel guilty.

After all, Grace did not do much wrong. Actually most of it was something he would have done. She tried to escape with her friends from the place she hated and never felt comfortable in. She ruined his wedding, but it was because Demon wanted to do it and she wouldn't leave her friend in trouble. She fought against him, both in the desert and here, because she wanted her freedom. Otherwise, she was perfectly loyal and until the day when Nyra first wanted that owl dead, he really didn't hold anything against her.

After ten minutes of thinking, Kludd made up his mind. He called Perry, his peregrine falcon friend. The falcon was at the dungeon in ten seconds flat.

"Perry, I would like you to tell my brother to come here at midnight," Kludd said.

"You mean, Soren?" Perry asked curiously. Why would Kludd want to meet his brother.

"Who else do you think is my brother?!" Kludd asked, his patience leaving him.

"Okay, okay, I'll get him," Perry reassured him and flew off.

Kludd walked stayed in the dungeon for a few hours longer. He couldn't help but stay and watch Grace. She was sleeping and she looked so swet as she did so, but at the same time, she looked scared. _Nightmares, _he thought.

He then realised that he got himself into a trap.

He now had to marry Nyra, it would be embarrassing for them both if her backed out of the deal. And with the pain he caused both Grace and her friends, he could never rely on her help. He had trapped himself in the centre of this. He never actually loved Nyra.

Nyra was a beautiful owl. A strong fierce owl, fit to be a mate. But she did not posses anything of what his heart was trully searching for.

If only Kludd had not messed up his life like he had done, but now he was forced to stay in the Pure kingdom. He would be a metalbeak for ever. He was never meant for true love and he now knew it. All he could do now was to give those he cared for freedom.

Grace suddenly woke up. She looked at him and then looked away.

"Why are you not speaking?" Kludd asked her.

"Why should any owl speak when not spoken to?" Grace retorted in a small voice. "After all speech if for those that are free and those that are happy."

"Is that so?"he asked. Grace turned around again. She nodded slowly."Why have you not fought for your freedom when you got to know of your death?"

"I suspected that would have come earlier, but my attempts from earlier only trapped my friends, so why should I escape now when I know that I'll just get caught again?"Grace replied.

"Why have you escaped from here in the first place?" Kludd asked, talking about the time she and her group had crashed their wedding.

"None of us tolerated your customs or your brutal ways, not after what your reactions to such as small thing as a ruin wedding showed," Grace answered, remembering Nyra's fury on that day. She had to smile. "Now I'd prefer if you concentrated on your leadership and let me to my activity. And send the guards in will you, we still haven't finished our game of chess."

Kludd walked off and went to find the guards. He scolded each of them for playing games during duty and wished them luck on winning. He knew though who would win anyway.

Perry landed before him, just as he was going to check if he'd come back. Beside him was Soren. His brother stood there, looking more serious than ever before.

"Greetings Kludd," he said.

"Hello, Soren," Kludd greeted back. "Follow me, I need to speak to you about an important matter."

* * *

Nyra was so excited. It was like a dream come true. Her dream come true. As she paced around the room, thinking of the decorations and the food for the wedding, she had to smile. Nothing could anger her or make her feel nervous.

It would only be one more night till the death of Grace.

She couldn't wait. Finally she did not need to worry. Maybe then, Soren would stop annoying her.

Soren - she hated him. He was like venom.

"No, I don't want lilies, I want roses!" Nyra commanded her maids. "And don't forget to make the victim look good. We would not want to ruin the day of her public persecution, now, would we? I want everything to be perfect!"

Now you'd think Nyra would be calm and peaceful. That owl knew what she was doing. She wasn't an owl who would stress over joyous occasions, but now here she was, pacing around the room, angry at every little imperfection. She could barely sleep with every new idea.

Kludd had left planning to her. He was happy for her, or so it seemed and besides he had full wings of work, or so he claimed for it to be.

Now with Grace, Demon, Dust and Blaze out of the way she could finally live her life.

* * *

Dust paced around, worrying for the day to come. He was in charge of cleaning all the dorms, which was just one of his punishments and since he was a male, it was even more embarrassing. He thought Blaze to be luck as she was in charge of hunting, but he decided to shut up about it. If Blaze had heard his speech she would most certainly disagree. And she would also try and peck his eyes out.

He was wondering what Demon was doing as he cleared up the throne room, taking out any dead mice and clearing up any messes. It was boring, but better than sitting in a dungeon, he supposed. His thoughts turned to Grace, whom he hadn't heard of, except once, when he heard two guards speaking of her beating them in a game of knots and crosses, or rather 50 games. He chuckled to himself. Grace seemed to know how to make things better, even when she was going to die. Well, if she was trying to be brave, maybe they should all be brave.

Blaze meanwhile, had not heard of the things that Dust did and was constantly hoping for some miracle to happen.

She was meant to be hunting for the whole kingdom, which was not only tiring, but boring and ridiculous. Could they not hunt for themselves?

As she swooped down for a juicy looking desert mouse, she tried to keep the bad thoughts away, by complaining about how she could not have the mouse. After all, this was the first desert mouse she had caught in ages and it looked pretty tasty. Instead, she carried it up to her pile of meat, as she was supposed to and continued hunting. Whilst the thought of dying was terrible enough, the though of having to hunt mice for the rest of her life, without getting a single bite was even worse.

As she took the heap of meat into the main hall for the owls to consume, she though about what Grace was planning. She suddenly crashed into Dust.

"Hey there, Dust, how's cleaning going?" Blaze greeted him, with a sad smile.

"I'd have rather fought ten guards all by myself and to the death than do this," he said. "Hi. So how was your hunting?"

"It's been better. I really don't get why I can't have at least a tiny bite," replied Blaze. "Anything new?"

"I've been teaching the newbies how to fly, hate it!" a voice complained. The two owls turned around to see Demon. "What?! They're more terrible at it than a bear with the tiny wings of a butterfly!"

Demon had been assigned to train the owlets flight techniques. Worst part of it was that the owls could not even fly yet.

"So what's up with you?" she asked them.

Blaze sighed. "I had hunting. Terrible if you ask me. I haven't heard a single thing about Grace," Blaze replied, lowering her head.

"Well I was cleaning and whilst I did so, I heard these two guards say that they were beaten by another owl in a game of noughts and cross. 45 : 50. The thing was, the owl let the start of with 45 points," Dust said, laughing.

"I don't get it," Demon said, raising her head and looking at him in amusement. "Blaze, do you know why he's acting so cheerful?" The orange and brown owl shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope," she replied.

"The owl was Grace. She bet those stupid owls and even gave the a head start!" Dust continued.

"Oh..." the two owls suddenly lit up.

"I've also heard the talk about Kludd visiting the dungeons," Dust added. "Don't ask me why he'd do that."

After talking for a few minutes, they were told off and had to go back to work. The three owls weren't happy about it, but at least they managed to get together.

* * *

Kludd was pacing around the cells, thinking about his plan. The he took out a bowl of water and he put in some liquid from a flask he was holding. _It's for the best, _Kludd thought.

He had gotten it from Soren, who told him that this would be the only way how to get his plan to work. For a moment, the water turned violet, but then it changed back to it's normal colour. He gave the bowl of water to one of the maids. "Give this to Grace when the moon first comes comes out," he commanded. "And don't you make a mistake."

The maids nodded and obeyed him. With that they walked off, leaving Kludd to think.

This had to work. It was the only way how to reverse the mistakes he made. He looked at Grace and then walked off to Nyra's dorm.

He stood there for a minute, before Nyra acknowledged his presence and let him in. "So how was your day, darling?" he asked her, pecking her on the cheek.

"A little stressed, but otherwise there were no problems," Nyra replied, kissing him back. "So how was your training going."

"Great," he lied. "I don't think I've been so killing fit ever before."

"You'll be pleased to know that the other three owls have finally come to their senses. They haven't escaped once today," Nyra announced. Suddenly, realisation struck him and he remembered another part of his plans.

"Mind if I go and check on those owls. I need to enforce the rules into them so that they will remember," Kludd said. Nyra nodded and smiled.

"Do what you must."

With that, Kludd walked off to find the three owls. He found the talking to each other and set them apart. Then he commanded them into their dorm.

"I need to speak to you about something of highest importance," Kludd announced.

"Why should we listen?" challenged Dust. "You made our lives unbearable."

"Because it's about your friend, Grace. And if you want her to live, you might as well listen to what I say," Kludd replied. "And if you do what I tell you, you'll be able to see her."

* * *

The day had come. The hall was ready, prepared for the battle of life and death. It would decide the fate of four friends once and for all.

Nyra was excited for it. She was prepared to get her guards. No one would deny her this day. Today she would have her revenge.

Kludd on the other hand was nervous. He wondered if all would work out. He went down to the cells before Nyra woke up and was pleased with the outcome of his plans. The potion had worked.

He had managed to get back to Nyra before she woke up and kept a serious expression.

She quickly called her guards and Kludd to go down with her. The came up straight away and led her in a line down the stone caverns of the castle. They slowly walked through the darkness, careful to not trip over any steps.

With every step, Nyra became more excited. As she walked next to Kludd, a smiled shined on her face, but that was soon to disappear.

When she was there, she got a shock. The entrance to the dungeon was unguarded. One cell was open. And there was no owl there. Only a single white feather lay there, on the empty stone ground.

A bowl of water beside it.

Kludd's planned had worked.

_Now she will be free for ever, _he thought sadly. This was how it would end. For if one owl was to feel happiness, the other had to feel pain. That's how it was and that's how it shall be.

"How can this be!?" Nyra asked the guards. They stood silently, until one of them noticed two dead owls, tied up next to the cell.

Both of them were the guards that were meant to be guarding the cell at night and both were taken down by an owl that only Kludd knew did so.

"Nyra! Kludd!" a maid cried out, rushing to them. "The three traitors, Dust, Demon and Blaze have gone. And owl said that they had seen four owls fly off, three of them may have been the escapees."

Kludd and Nyra looked at each other and Kludd sighed, seeming defeated.

"Fine... just let them off," Kludd said to Nyra's surprise. "But the wedding shall go on."

He looked at the midnights sky. The moon was so beautiful and massive tonight. The Perfect kind of moon for him to mourn his loss. He knew he had done well though. Because as any wise owl would say : 'If you love them you let them go and if they love you, they'll come back.'

However, Grace would not come back. For two reasons. One she hated him anyway. Two, he made sure that he would never be reminded of him, or the pure ones, he made sure her path was one filled with love and happiness. Hopefully by the side of the one he had in mind.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter and please review. I have planned to also make an epilogue for those who wish to know what happens next and I may even add in an author's note, depending on the number of words and how things turn out. Besides, I have another thing in mind that I will start on after I finish some other stories. **

**I would also like you to tell me what you think had happened, although it seems pretty obvious to me. Nonetheless, I did write this chapter so that may be the reason why I don't find so much mystery in this chapter. **

**Sorry for not waiting for all your thoughts, but there were those who were a little impatient (including me). And since I was so close to the end, I just could not be botherd to wait any longer. **

**Grace : "Hmm, I wonder why am not in the cell anymore. I could promise you that I just had a tiny amount of water. And then I felt dizzy. Hey why was I in the dungeon in the first place. Is it just me or am I loosing my memory of the stuff that happened... weee... I am on a rollercoaster and their stars."**

**Me : *Facepalms* "You can't be serious... Grace! Now you probably gave even more classified information away. So just to get clear - You didn't read anything!" **

**...To Be Continued...**

**P.S - I would also like to thank Lowknave our newest reviewer for gathering up the courage and reviewing the 13th chapter.**


	15. Epilogue - WOSE-AB

**Grace**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Epilogue**

**Where One Story Ends, Another Begins...**

Soren was standing by Grace, who seemed so peaceful as she slept. He was surrounded by her friends and his own friends alike, keeping an eye out on the sleeping owl.

Shame that she could not and was not meant to remember anything but her friendship with Deon, Dust and Blaze and her parents and the place she was raised in. Because as much as her past was a painful one, noowl would truly be an owl without it. It would warn her from dangers, make her understand the meaning of her friendship.

Suddenly he heard a moan escape Grace's beak and looked to see her stir. She woke up, opening her eyes slowly and then looking around. "Where am I?" she asked, looking to Blaze.

"You're with the Guardians, I am Soren and I brought you all here to live in peace from the Pure owls," Soren replied instead of Blaze. Blaze ran up to Grace and hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"Blaze scolded her. "You should have eaten, you could have died."

"Huh?" Grace asked, confused.

"Oh... she might not remember, I think she may have been knocked out before hand. She still should remember her family and friends though," Soren lied, whilst Blaze smiled at him knowingly.

Demon and Dust walked up closer to her too. They didn't quite hug her, but they both gave her a warm smile. "You're safe here Grace, we'll make sure that it stays like that," Dust reassured her, he then turned around to Demon and pecked her on the cheek. "And I'll protect you too."

Grace had to say that that was adorable. She faintly remembered when they started liking each other and this was only a step forward. She was sure that they'd make a great couple.

She rose from the place she had been lying on for the last several hours, and walked outside to see a beautiful sunset. Then she remembered that something was missing.

"I miss my parents," she murmured looking towards the vast ocean that lay up ahead.

"I knew you would, so I brought them here too. They should come over soon," Soren said, surprising her.

"Thank you Soren, you're so kind," Grace thanked, smiling at him.

_I don't think that I am that kind, _Soren though to himself, smiling sadly.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. "Are you missing someone?"

"Yes, I'm missing my brother, that's all," Soren said. _But I won't remind you of him. _

* * *

Kludd walked up to the ledge of one of the mountain caverns. The sunset outside was beautiful, even in St. Aeglious, one of the most dull and sombre places on earth. Nyra followed him, aweing at the sunset.

"Wow, that is wonderful Kludd," Nyra said, looking at the sky full of oranges and reds and yellows with lines of purples and pinks intertwining in the sky.

_And I'm sure that you're not the only one saying this right now, _Kludd thought, looking at the sky. He let out a sigh and turned around to Nyra. "I think you are so much better than this sky, Nyra," he whispered into her ear. He then pecked her on the cheek. _At least she's not so bad. If Grace had not coe along, I would have probably been perfectly happy with Nyra, _he thought.

"Are you thinking about something?" Nyra asked, seeing Kludd's expression.

"Yes," he replied. Nyra started feeling nervous.

"I was thinking that we should stop with the war against the other owls for now. No snatching owlets and training them, just training those who we have already and getting ready. Relaxing. Starting a family," the last part was a maybe. He still didn't feel quite right about marrying her, but her wanted peace between the owls. "We need not fight or snatch when we have all the soldiers we need. We should settle down for now and let the matters go. We no longer need more owls. We have over 100 soldiers or to-be soldiers and 50 servants. There is no way we could loose."

Nyra sighed, feeling so much better about what he had just said. She was worried for a second that he might not want to spen his life with her, but the fact that he wanted to settle down with her was the most important thing for Nyra. The fact that he wanted to let go of his plans, and she hoped that would only be for a while, was fair enough, as long as he came back to it.

"Fine, Kludd. However, let's not relax too long, we still need to train and without putting fear into the hearts of owls, I don't think this kingdom will be able to stand," Nyra agreed.

Kludd knew that he could not do anything else. This was the best he could hope for. "Good."

The two owls watched as the sun exchanged it's place with the moon and smiled. Kludd's smile was fake, but Nyra's smile was real, as real as her hopes to defeat the Guardians and get her talons on Grace.

Kludd meanwhile hoped that she'd be happy.

"Nyra?"

Yes, Kludd?" Nyra asked.

"Would you mind if I were to fly off for some time?" Kludd asked.

"If that's what you must do, then do so, but return to me," Nyra replied.

"I will."

* * *

Grace was with her friends and family, talking about the wonderful times they would hopefully have here and joking and smiling. Even though Grace's parents had now come to know of Grace's reasons of disappearance, they were casual about it. They only told Grace that the 'Pure' had kidnapped her and imprisoned her for a long time, making her do things against her will and that that was were she had met her friends, but that was it. They did not wante her to remember the rest of it and no one else did either.

However, as their tine together continued, Grace realised that something was still missing. She said nothing though and kept listening to her parents and friends.

She then heard Soren. He was outside, talking to another owl. She only heard their conversation a little, but from what she heard, Soren was talking to someone called Kludd. But who was Kludd? Was he part of the Guardians?

A while later, she saw Soren come in and decided to ask him in person, well owl.

"Hello, Grace, I see you're enjoying being with your family," he greeted her with a smile. He treated her so kindly and with so much respect.

"I heard you speak to an owl," Grace spoke, seeing Soren frown. "Who was this owl and is he a part of the Guardians?"

"No, he's a sort of leader from a different group. I doubt you'll ever get to see him though, he does a lot of things that could kill him some day. Lot of scars he's got from them," Soren answered her questions. "He's also done things he regrets and he's someone who I care for."

"Is he like a brother to you? Or are you friends?" she asked.

Soren nodded. "Almost like a brother to me." _But not quite. He's done to many evil things for me to trust him like a brother. Though scientifically speaking, he is my brother. _

"I think I'd better go, I've got some business to take care of. And you should get some sleep, tomorrow you and your friends will start with training,"Soren announced as he saw the moon go down.

"Huh? Are we going into battle?" Grace asked.

"I hope not, but you should always be prepared," Soren replied, walking off.

* * *

Kludd looked one last time at the massive tree that Soren lived on. The tree of the Guardians seemed to be a much better place then St. Aeglious. Maybe he would have done better to go to the Guardians when he had the chance, maybe he shouldn't even have shoved his brother the day he did.

He would not have to hide like some theif. He would not need to talk to his brother in secret and he would not have to experience as much pain and disappointment as he did. He could have just worked on his temper.

Then Kludd flapped his wings and flew off, back across the see, back to Nyra who was awaiting him.

He was back in time to see Nyra awake, trying to find him. He flew straight to her, greeting her. "I've just been to look at all the boundaries. How was my future mate?" Kludd asked, looking at Nyra. She seemed relieved.

"A little worried to be honest, but I'm glad that you're back. We were attacked by some thieves," Nyra replied. "They've stolen some of our armour and killed two guards."

Kludd didn't wait and set to work. He would find these thieves and show them who he was. He was Metalbeak and he would kill anyone who dared to oppose him.

* * *

Dust, Demon and Blaze were happy to be away from the Pure. Now there was no one who would attack them, hurt them or kill them. No-one to separate them. They were safe here. And so was Grace.

Dust had decided to improve on his hunting in the next few weeks when he would not be training or sleeping. He would become a professional hunter so that he could help Demon with hunting and that he and she could start a family. Of course only if she allowed it.

He liked the relaxed Demon better. She seemed so beautiful when she smiled and flew through the sky untroubled by war or attacks from owls, or anything else. She was like a black and red angel and he was happy that he could be around her.

Demon was just as happy to be with Dust as he was to be with her. She wanted to be with him and she hoped he would accept her. He was a kind and loyal owl, something that was treasured among owls. He was also determined and showed great courage when it was necessary.

And she would protect him as much as it was necessary. She decided she would train to be a fast and agile flier to do so and a tracker, as it could prove useful. After all, this place was perfect for it and as long as the pure stayed alive, she would have to be as good as possible at fighting if she wanted to keep them at bay.

Blaze was happy to be with her friends again. The years she had whilst she was with the Pure were terrible and the last several months were the worst, but now she finally had freedom and happiness and she would put it to good use. She would train with the other owls and ask Grace and her parents for flying advice so that she could become as good at flying as her friend. She would find some owl to be with, but in a different sense to being with her friends.

She would then join the Guardians and help them protect any owl she could from the Pure. And she would never forget how evil the Pure were, especially Kludd and Nyra who had done so much trouble. Nonetheless she was still greatful that Kludd had helped them escape and gave up on killing them.

* * *

Grace twisted and turned as she dreamt about the Pure. It was a creepy daymare, one that she hoped she would never have again.

_Daymare..._

_The fire blaze through a forest of dying trees and the embers rose from the tree into the midnight sky. She was flying over it, trying to find her friends, but she saw no-owl. She searched all over the forest and the canyon lands, but there was nothing. _

_The breeze chilled her skin as she flew higher hoping that they merely decided to go higher to escape the heat of the flames. The battlefield that had surrounded them before seemed to have disappeared. _

_Suddenly she heard a screech. An owl grabbed her with it's talons and knocked her from the air. They both hurtled down into the embers, below the branches snapping as they crashed to the ground. The attacking owl screeched yet again, before standing up._

_Grace stood up to, preparing to fly away. However as she was getting ready to spread out her wings she saw a familiar face in the fire. _

_A scarred owl came out of it, the left side of his face badly burnt and scarred. His eyes were like the embers, fierce and fiery. He was wearing a pair of battle claws and had a metal mask over his head. She felt like she knew this creepy owl, the owl that now wanted to kill her. _

_The owl stepped closer, examening her closely, walking round in circles round her. "What do we have here?" the owl asked, looking into her eyes, piercing her skin with the deadly look. _

_She backed off and crouched down, freezing. _

_"Don't you remember me?" the owl asked, grinning maliciously. She shook her head._

_"Oh you don't now," he muttered and the raised on of his talons. He leaned closer to her and put the talon close to her chest._

_"I guess I'll have to make you remember then," he continued, sinking his talons into her flesh. She cried out in pain, but it was no use, She knew that no-one was out there who could help her. _

_"Still don't know?" he asked her, smirking. He took his talons away for a minute and let her shook her head. He plusked on of her feathers, making her yelp in pain._

_"Please, stop!" She cried out. _

_"Oh, but I'm starting to enjoy this!" he said, letting out a cruel laugh. "Why Grace, I had not had so much fun killing an owl for a long time!" _

_She though he was a lunatic. A psycho killer. As he traced his talons around her neck, she started doubting that thought less and less. She whimpered loudly as he touched her neck with his beak, planting a kiss on the place we he had touched it. As much as it made her sigh in pleasure it scared her, it made her feel more and more uncomfortable. "Rest in peace, Grace," he spoke and then he pieced her neck. She uttered a scream, before falling into her own pool of blood and dying. _

_End of daymare..._

Grace gasped for air as the daymare ended. As she woked up and looked around, she was relieved that it was a daymare and not reality.

Nonetheless as she tried to fall asleep yet again, she felt as if the owl from the nightmare was real, she just did not know the owl's name. However, in the past she knew him. He must have been better than this. Better than terrorising psycho killer. She just felt it.

A few minutes later, she felt asleep again. She had a dream about the same owl, but this time it was better. He was no longer a killer.

_Dream..._

_Grace flew over the sea and headed back to her old home. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She was so content to be back. _

_The next night she was searching for a mouse when she bumped into an owl. He had no mask on or battle claws on and his face was unmarked, but it still was the owl from the nightmare. He apologised for bumping into her and greeted her. "Hello," he greeted, smiling gently._

_"Hello, the name is Grace," she introduced herself, looking at the owl._

_"Beautiful name, Grace," he commented," a pretty name for a pretty owl. _

_"And what is your name?" Grace asked, curious. This time the owl seemed far more pleasant. _

_"I...I can't tell you my name," he replied. _

_"Why not?" Grace asked. Why would an owl want to keep it's name a secret?_

_"I have my reasons," the owl replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

_"Hunting. And what brings you here?"_

_"I was searching for an owl and then I saw you. However I didn't guess the distance right and I seemed to crash into you instead of introducing myself with a trick," he answered, smiling. _

_"Why should an owl introduce himself like that? Wouldn't the simple way be more practical?" Grace asked. _

_"Maybe," the owl agreed. "Would you wish to go for a flight with me?"_

_Grace nodded and accepted his offer. They flew off. _

_After half an hour of flying, they had seen and searched most of Grace's old home. The mysterious owl had picked a branch on another tree and offered that they would sit on and they both landed on it._

_"Such a beautiful night," Grace murmured. _

_The owl nodded and then did something unexpected. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Grace returned the kiss and that way it continued, with the two owls getting closer and closer to each other by the minute. Soon they were embracing each other in their wings..._

_End of dream..._

Grace didn't know or expect that that she would meet this owl, but then no-one expects the future - unless they are soothsayers or fortune tellers, in which case that wouldn't be hard to foresee.

**I hope you liked the Epilogue. I also think that for those who wish this story had carrried on, it would be best if they had not given up yet, because I have decided to put up an author's note on in the nearest days, maybe even just hours from the time you are reading this. **

**And there might well be a surprise in the author's note. Who knows. So you better read the Author's Note if you don't want to miss anything. **

**P.S - I will be also finishing off other stories, like World War One and the other 'Penguins of Madagascar' stories. **

**So please review and I hope you're ready for the Author's note, **

**Skyress.**

**P. P. S - Don't worry apuariom, this story may have ended, but Grace's life hasn't. Who knows...**


	16. Grace - Author's Note

**Grace**

**Author's Note**

**For those who are wondering why I wanted to write this author's note then I suppose you should have read the story more properl, especially those parts that were in bold, because that would explain a lot. And for those who have, I think you probably know why. **

**First, I would like to thank (again and in public - well sort of) the people who have decided to review this story and I am sorry that I disappointed you by finishing of the story so fast. However, I had a reason that I would like to share with you all, especially BrendanBoman and apuariom, who seemed most certainly disappointed.**

**I did not think if it neccessary to add in anything more to the story, because Grace and her friends have finally found a safe point and everything turned out well for most, apart from the few dozen odd owls who have died in making of this story, which I apologise to. It would not have seemed right to continued for longer and that's why decided to talk about the secon matter.**

**So the second matter is that there is no need to worry because I decided I would start a sequel. **

**But before I do start, I want to finish of some other stories, including World War Three and several others that people seem to find good. **

**However, I will try and focus on the stories that I choose to finish off as much as possible so that I won't have to keep you waiting for too long.**

**As for the summary of the sequel, here it it:**

_So, Grace has been helped to escape. However, that's not the end of her life nor her problems. She wishes to train and be a good Guardian, but as much as she wants to do that, she thinks something is missing. Everyone thinks she's happy enough with Soren, except from Soren himself, who seems to know something about that. _

_Whilst Grace is trying to remember him, Kludd is trying to forget her, but will he? And will they ever see each other in owl again, or will Kludd just remain but a part of Grace's dreams and daymares? _

**... And I realised that I suck at summaries so I think you should probably just use your imagination, besides, I might use your ideas for this story. As long as it's nothing too insane. **

**So that's probably all for now. Have good fun and I wish you all luck to find new stories that you will like, **

**Skyress. **


End file.
